


O Segredo

by maraveronica



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraveronica/pseuds/maraveronica
Summary: Quando percebe que sua vida está a chegar ao fim. Victoria decide contar a sua filha Helena o segredo mais bem guardado dentro do seu coração e que envolve a Princesa Helena e Alice directamente.....





	1. Vou-te contar um história

Residência de Osbourne, 21 de Janeiro de 1901

Victoria estava deitada no seu leito, rodeada da maioria dos seus filhos. Sentia-se muito cansada e sem forças, literalmente a sua vida escorria-lhe entre as mãos, e ela sabia que o fim estava próximo. Durante toda a sua vida, foi raro adoecer. No entanto, de há uns 2 anos para cá as suas costas doíam-lhe de uma maneia agonizante, fazendo com que andasse de bengala ou, as vezes, de cadeira de rodas, além de uma maldita catarata que a impedia de ler normalmente. Neste ultimo Verão a sua saúde começou a falhar e um cansaço extremo apoderou-se de seu corpo, até que sofreu um colapso. Ainda se tentou aguentar mas, logo de seguida, entrou numa espécie de meio coma apesar de as vezes ter momentos de lucidez. Nesses momentos, o seu pensamento e o seu coração só pensavam e sentiam uma única pessoa. O único homem que ela amou verdadeiramente, de tal forma que até doía. Esse homem era Lord Melbourne, o seu querido e adorado Lord M. Finalmente, ela sentia que iria se juntar a ele e desta vez, seria para sempre! Não haveria impedimentos sociais ou convencionais como no passado, quando teve que renunciar ao amor que sentia por esse homem para se casar com seu primo Albert, em nome de Inglaterra. Mas antes, de partir deste mundo ela tinha que contar a sua história de amor, tão bem guardada dentro de seu peito, a duas pessoas que mesmo sem saberem faziam parte desta historia de amor mais do que elas poderiam imaginar. Infelizmente uma delas, a sua querida filha Alice já tinha falecido. Aquela maldita Difteria tinha-lhe ceifado a vida no ano de 1878. Alice era de todos os seus filhos a mais doce, a mais terna e a mais ponderada de todos. Por isso só contaria há outra pessoa a quem tinha de revelar este seu segredo tão precioso. A sua filha Helena. A Princesa Helena era o oposto de sua irmã Alice. Era altamente vivaz, ativa e resolvia todas as suas diferenças com os irmãos com um soco no nariz, quando era criança. Victoria ao lembrar-se disso, fez um pequeno sorriso. Ai! Como era bom lembrar-se dos seus filhos quando crianças! Ao reparar que uma criada tinha entrado nos seus aposentos para lhe colocar água na mesa-de-cabeceira, Victoria olhou para ela e disse “Chame-me a minha filha, a Princesa Helena, preciso falar com ela o quanto antes.” A serviçal dirigiu-se então, há sala de desenho e chegando-se ao pé da Princesa “ Sua Alteza Real, a Rainha Victoria necessita falar com urgência com sua Alteza” Helena, que estava reunida com seu irmão Eduardo e sua irmã Victoria, ficou espantada com tal urgência de parte de sua mãe. “Diga-lhe que eu irei já” Virando-se para os seus dois irmãos, “Me desculpem, mas vou ter de me ausentar, nossa mãe quer falar comigo” “O que será que ela quer consigo, minha irmã?” perguntou Eduardo, levantando a sobrancelha direita. “Não faço a mínima ideia! “ Disse Helena. “ Vá, e depois conte-nos o que ela queria de si de tão urgente!” Disse Victoria, com um leve sorriso especulativo no rosto. Helena, dirigiu-se então aos aposentos reais. Ao chegar lá, bateu á porta e, logo ouviu a voz tremula de Victoria “Entre” Helena entrou, dirigindo-se até há cabeceira da cama de sua mãe. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e, pegou numa cadeira que estava arrumada a uma parede e, sentou-se junto á cama onde Victoria estava deitada. “Minha mãe o que quer falar de tão urgente comigo?”, interrogou Helena com um leve ar de preocupação e curiosidade no rosto. Victoria pegou-lhe na mão e, com muita dificuldade começou a falar. “Minha querida filha, preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante. Preciso desabafar e deitar para fora do meu coração este segredo tão bem guardado mas que sempre me sufocou. Esse segredo está ligado a ti e a tua irmã Alice” Helena sentiu seu coração disparar. “O que seria de tão importante que sua mãe guardou dentro de si e que tinha a ver com ela e Alice?” Suas mãos começaram a suar frio. Ela sentia um temor dentro de si. Lá bem no fundo sentia que aquela revelação iria mudar a sua vida. Ela sentia dentro do seu coração que o que a sua mãe lhe queria revelar tinha a ver com seu tio William. (era assim que ela e seus irmãos mais velhos chamavam a lord M. as poucas vezes que o viram). Respirou fundo e olhando nos olhos de Victoria. “Minha mãe, conte-me então. Vou ouvi-la com toda a atenção” Victoria sentiu que finalmente ia poder verbalizar de novo todo o amor que sentiu e ainda sentia por William Lamb tal como revelar o segredo mais bem guardado de sua vida a Helena. Apertou com todo o carinho a mão de sua filha e com um leve sorriso no rosto começou a contar……


	2. 20 de Junho de 1837 - O dia em que o conheci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 20 de Junho de 1837 Vitória torna-se Rainha de Inglaterra e conhece o grande amor de sua vida.

Vitória fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Finalmente iria-se libertar deste segredo que guardava dentro do seu peito desde os 18 anos de idade e que, estava ligado às suas duas filhas: Princesa Alice (já falecida) e Helena. Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo canto do olho direito devido á emoção que tais lembranças lhes estavam a causar. E então, suspirando muito ao de leve, começou a desfiar o seu mais bem guardado segredo.  
Na madrugada do dia 20 de Junho de 1837, o Rei William IV faleceu. Vitória tinha-se tornado naquela madrugada Rainha de Inglaterra. Um destino que não era para ser dela. Aquele cargo estava destinado a sua prima Charlotte. Casada com seu tio Leopold, agora Rei dos Belgas. Mas o destino tinha sido ingrato para Charlotte que, morrera de parto. Antes dela, ainda reinaram seus tios. George IV e William IV mas ambos não deixaram descendência.   
Mal, William IV faleceu, O Arcebispo e o Lord Tesoureiro dirigiram-se a Kensington com toda a rapidez. Chegaram por volta das 5 horas da manhã e só depois de grandes dificuldades, foram recebidos no Palácio.   
Vitória foi acordada por sua mãe. “ Minha filha, o Arcebispo de Canterbury e o Lord Conyngham estão aqui para vê-la. Seu tio William faleceu. Agora és Rainha minha querida” disse a Duquesa, beijando Vitória na face. Vitória sentiu uma onda de ansiedade correr seu corpo. Tinha-se tornado Rainha, naquele momento . Era algo que no seu interior ela não queria. Imediatamente, veio-lhe á memória o dia em que lhe foi comunicado que, um dia seria Rainha daquela nação. Tinha 12 anos. Estava a ter uma aula de História. A Baronesa Lezhen, sua perceptora, pôs á frente de Vitória a árvore genológica de sua família. Ela percebeu de imediato que seria a próxima governante de Inglaterra. Sentiu de imediato uma tristeza e um desconforto enorme. Não sabia explicar mas, sentia dentro de si que aquele cargo iria-lhe trazer alegrias mas também muita tristeza, e que nunca seria dona de suas vontades na totalidade. Então, mostrando um ar muito sério e resignado declarou: “Serei uma boa Rainha” Pedindo de imediato para sair da sala de estudo. Lezhen deu permissão e, Vitória correu para a sala do piano, onde chorou por largos minutos sem parar. Ela não sabia o porquê de tal angústia mas, seu coração sentia demonstrava-o claramente e, a única forma de extravasar era chorando. Sua Mãe e Sir John Conroy entraram na sala e, Vitória disfarçou de imediato o incómodo que seu coração sentia por tal revelação. Principalmente á frente de Conroy. Aquele homem asqueroso, que ela tanto odiava! Tinha passado de um mero mordomo para um homem importante na aristocracia Inglesa. Tudo porque tinha caído nas graças de sua mãe. Pior, tinha sido para ela. Que no preciso momento em que aquele homem teve poder, sua vida tornou-se um inferno e sua vida em Kensington uma prisão. As únicas vezes em que se sentiu livre foram quando esteve com seus primos Coburg, Ernest, Albert e Fernando. Ou com a Infanta Dona Maria da Glória, sua prima afastada e futura Rainha de Portugal. Com quem brincava e se divertia como nunca!  
Vitória levantou-se de sua cama, vestiu-se e foi sozinha ao encontro do Arcebispo e do Lord Tesoureiro. Lord Conyngham, mal Vitória chegou, ajoelhou-se aos pés desta e anunciou a morte do Rei.  
A partir daquele momento, os acontecimentos desabafam á sua frente de tal forma, que mal tinha tempo para respirar. Stockmar, veio tomar o café da manhã com ela. Dando-lhe alguns conselhos muito úteis para o seu reinado que tinha começado á poucas horas atrás. Vitória ainda teve tempo de escrever uma carta a seu tio Leopold e um bilhete a sua irmã Feodora.  
Lezhen, veio ter com ela. Trazia uma carta. “Uma carta, do Primeiro-Ministro Lord Melbourne, Sua Majestade” Victoria abriu a carta:

Sua Majestade  
Eu, William Lamb, 2nd Viscound Melbourne informo que às 9h da manhã estarei em Kensington para prestar homenagem a Sua Majestade e para oferecer os meus serviços como Primeiro-Ministro.

William Lamb, 2nd Viscound Melbourne

Victória ao acabar de ler a carta sentiu um calor percorrer a espinha que a fez ofegar de tanto calor. Ela própria ficou assustada com sua reação. “Porquê ficar assim ao ler a carta de alguém que era um total estranho para ela?” Pensou. Ela nunca se tinha cruzado na vida com Lord Melbourne.  
Às 9 horas em ponto, Lord Melbourne chegou a Kensington. Vinha num cavalo puro Inglês castanho dourado e, usando o traje completo da Corte. Vitória estava á janela quando ele chegou. A maneira elegante e desenvolta como ele desceu do cavalo chamou a atenção dela ao ponto de sentir de novo aquele calor a percorrer a espinha e a invadir-lhe de seguida o corpo por completo. Não dava para ver bem ao longe mas, parecia ser um homem muito bonito. Victória esperou de pé na sala de receção. O mordomo veio e anunciou: “Lord Melbourne, Sua Majestade” Vitória fez sinal para o mandar entrar.  
Melbourne entrou. Dirigiu-se de imediato para ela flexionando o joelho no chão e beijando sua mão. Vitória ficou sem fala por uns momentos. Seu coração acelerou a mil á hora e sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o estômago. Ela nunca tinha sentido nada de semelhante com ninguém. Ela olhou para ele, examinando-o de alto a baixo como se tivesse a fazer um exame médico. “Meu Deus! Que Homem lindo!” Pensou. Ficando com suas bochechas levemente rosadas. Melbourne era um homem alto, altivo e extremamente elegante. Seus cabelos eram grisalhos e levemente ondulados. Tinha umas patilhas que lhe iam quase ao queixo, da mesma cor do cabelo. Seu nariz era grande mas muito bem feito. Sua pele era branca cor de nácar e, suas bochechas levemente rosadas. Mas, o que chamou a atenção de Vitória foram seus olhos. Eram de um verde brilhante que a deixaram como hipnotizada e, transmitiam uma calma e uma doçura que fizeram o coração de Vitória palpitar de novo. No entanto, havia uma tristeza muito forte por detrás daqueles belos olhos.  
Melbourne também sentiu um forte impacto ao olhar para a Rainha pela primeira vez. Seu coração também bateu forte no peito. Parecia que queria sair dele e, seu estômago contorceu-se como há muito não lhe acontecia. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada assim, por mulher nenhuma. Nem mesmo por sua esposa, a falecida Caroline Ponsonby, filha de um aristocrata Inglês, Frederick Ponsonby. “Como é bela! “ Pensou. Vitória trazia um vestido preto com mangas a fazer vários tufos. O vestido caia-lhe magnificamente. Fazendo esculpir suas curvas. Ela era de estatura baixa e muito esbelta. Tinha um semblante bonito e muito atraente. Cabelos castanhos avelã, olhos grandes de um azul brilhante, um nariz pequeno mas muito bem delineado, uma boca pequena com o lábio de cima levemente arrebitado que lhe revelava os dentes de cima, um queixo pequeno e a pele branca como nácar. Sua aparência revelava inocência mas também uma sensualidade e uma paixão pela vida que fizeram Melbourne perceber que a Inglaterra finalmente teria um grande monarca para o governar.  
Vitória virou-se para o seu Primeiro-Ministro e com um ar muito sereno “ Tenho a intenção de o manter como meu Primeiro-Ministro. Espero que esse também seja a sua intenção.” Melbourne sorriu muito ao de leve “ Sim Sua Majestade, se esse é o seu desejo eu terei toda a honra de continuar a ser seu Primeiro-Ministro” Vitória sorriu para Melbourne mas logo seu semblante mudou para o terror quando William Lamb pegou na sua boneca que estava pousada em uma cadeira. “ O que ele iria pensar dela! De certeza que a iria repreender como Sir John Conroy o faria!” Pensou, engolindo em seco e começando a suar frio. Mas, ao contrário do que Vitória imaginou, Melbourne esboçou um leve sorriso paternal “Senhora, como se chama esta linda Boneca? Presumo que é sua” Perguntou. “Ela não tem nome. É simplesmente a boneca 123. Eu tenho 132 bonecas e, então decidi numerá-las. Essa foi-me dada por minha mãe quando fiz 12 anos.” Respondeu, mostrando um certo alivio por seu Primeiro-Ministro não a repreender como faria Conroy. “ E, a coroa que traz na cabeça. Foi sua Majestade que a fez?” Perguntou Melbourne. “Sim, fui eu que a fiz, no dia em que soube que ia ser Rainha.” Melbourne voltou a esboçar um leve sorriso e pousou a boneca de novo na cadeira. “Bem, Senhora se não tem mais nada para me dizer. Vou-me ausentar e estarei de novo aqui ás 11 horas para o seu primeiro Conselho Privado.” E, ao dizer isto, beijou mais uma vez a mão da nova Rainha e pouco depois deixou-a. Vitória aproveitou o tempo que lhe restava antes do Conselho para escrever uma carta de condolências a sua tia, a Rainha Adeleide. Brincou um pouco com o seu único e fiel amigo Dash. Um cocker Spaniel que lhe tinha sido dado em um aniversário. As 11 horas chegaram e Melbourne voltou a Kensington. Vitória foi preparada para o conselho colocando a faixa azul. Então, ás 11h30 desceu ao salão vermelho para Presidir ao seu primeiro Conselho Privado. Era a grande assembleia de lordes, composta por generais, ministros de Estado e bispos. Entrou pela porta do salão com uma digna compostura mas também com uma inocência gritante e um pouco assustada até. Sentou-se num cadeirão no centro do salão, desenrolando um papel. Engoliu, respirou fundo e avançou, lendo o que estava escrito com uma voz alta e resoluta e de perfeita clareza. Depois, seguiu-se o beija-mão á Rainha. Vitória estava muito tensa. Ela não se lembrava dos nomes daqueles lordes todos. É certo, que lhe tinha sido dado a conhecer seus nomes mas ela, não os conseguiu decorar e, muito menos sabia de quem era o nome de quem. Melbourne percebeu o que se passava com a jovem Rainha e, sem hesitar um segundo dirigiu-se para trás do cadeirão onde Vitória estava sentada. Pondo as suas mãos atrás das costas inclinou-se para junto da orelha da Rainha e, com a sua voz doce e calma começou-lhe a dizer os nomes de todos aqueles lordes um por um. Vitória suspirou de alívio, repetindo os nomes que seu Primeiro-Ministro lhe dizia. Ela estava cada vez mais encantada com aquele doce e belo homem. Depois de ter terminado a cerimónia do beija-mão, ela dirigiu-se para uma sala com uma varanda enorme onde, lá em baixo aguardava o povo para saudar a nova Rainha de Inglaterra. Melbourne seguiu atrás dela. Vitória virou-se para ele e disse com um ar altivo. “Quero ser chamada a partir de agora de Vitória” Melbourne olhou para ela maravilhado e cruzando suas mãos ao nível de sua cintura disse com uma voz suave e melodiosa “Queen Victoria” Já não havia volta a dar. Ele estava amando-a perdidamente e, ela tinha encontrado o grande amor de sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste segundo capitulo. O Próximo será totalmente dedicado ao nosso querido Lord M. Quem gostou ponha um Kudo no final do capitulo. Feliz Natal a todos!!


	3. Lord Melbourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitoria quer saber mais do passado politico e intimo de Lord M.

Nas horas seguintes á realização do seu primeiro Conselho Privado, Vitoria não conseguiu tirar de seu pensamento aquele homem bonito, elegante, charmoso, doce e de uns olhos verdes esmeralda doces e profundos. No entanto, seu olhar era triste como se algo o tivesse ferido de morte em sua vida. Por mais que ela se quisesse distrair com algo não conseguia. Aquele doce homem tinha-lhe tomado o pensamento e os sentidos por completo! Ela estava fascinada por ele. Ele era Perfeito! Cada vez que sua imagem vinha ao seu pensamento, seu coração disparava a mil há hora e sentia um frio no estômago e um pouco mais abaixo. “ O que se passa comigo!” Pensou Vitoria, já entrando quase em desespero. Então, resolveu investigar a vida política e pessoal daquele homem que tinha tomado seu pensamento por completo. A nível político seria fácil obter informações por ela própria, agora a nível pessoal tinha que pedir a alguém que fosse de confiança e que guardasse segredo sobre esta súbdita curiosidade da Rainha sobre a vida particular do Primeiro-Ministro. Mas, ao contrário do que pensava, facilmente arranjou alguém que lhe trouxe as informações da vida privada do Primeiro-Ministro que tanto desejava saber.  
William Lamb, 2nd Visconde Melbourne tinha 58 anos e, tinha sido nos últimos três anos Primeiro-Ministro da Inglaterra. Nascido a 15 de Março de 1779 em Londres numa família aristocrata Whig, William Lamb era o segundo filho do 1º Visconde Melbourne, Peniston Lamb e de Elizabeth Milbanke. Havia quem dissesse que William não era filho do Visconde Melbourne mas sim de Lord Egremont, o grande amor da vida de sua mãe. Foi educado no Eton e no Trinity College em Cambridge. Tendo tirado Direito na Universidade de Glasgow. Durante as Guerras Napoleónicas, Lord Melbourne serviu em casa, primeiro como capitão e depois como mayor na Hertfordshire Volunteer Infantery. Em 1805 com a morte de seu irmão mais velho tornou-se o sucessor de seu pai no título de Visconde Melbourne e, conhece Caroline Ponsonby, filha de Frederick Ponsonby, um aristocrata anglo-irlandês, com quem casa. Seu casamento foi um desastre em todos os sentidos. Lady Caroline tinha um temperamento inconstante. Era imprevisível, extravagante, colérica, depressiva, maníaca e ninfomaníaca tendo, tido vários amantes como o Duque de Wellington e, o mais famoso, Lord Byron. Isso destruiu o coração doce e romântico de William Lamb. Ele era apaixonado pela mulher e, a única coisa que queria era ser completamente devotado a ela. Lady Caroline fugiu com Byron que a repudiou algum tempo depois. Para se vingar de Byron, Caroline escreveu uma novela gótica “Glenarvon” onde não só expôs o seu romance ilícito com Byron como o seu casamento com Melbourne de uma forma exagerada e ridícula. Isso causou muito constrangimento e dor a William Lamb. No entanto, e apesar do protesto de alguns amigos e familiares, Melbourne reconciliou-se com Caroline em 1825 mas, dois anos depois esta veio a falecer, deixando Melbourne muito afetado com sua morte. Ambos tiveram dois filhos. George Augustos Frederick (1807), que sofria de uma deficiência mental. Tendo falecido poucos anos antes do reinado de Vitoria e, uma filha que faleceu 24 horas depois do seu nascimento. Em termos de carreira Politica, foi eleito para a Câmara dos Comuns como Whig MP para Leominster. Em 1806 tomou o assento de Haddington Burghs e, em 1807 representou Portarlington, lugar que ocupou até ao ano de 1812. Em 1816 foi para Peterborough pelas mãos do Whig Bige Lord Fitzwilliam. Apesar de ser um Whig de alma e coração, William Lamb foi Secretário Chefe da Irlanda (28 de Abril de 1827) nos governos Tory de George Canning e Lord Goderich. Em 1828, seu pai vem a falecer, tornando-se assim o 2º Visconde Melbourne, de Kilmore, no condado de Kavan. Ainda nesse ano tomou o seu lugar na Câmara dos Lordes. Em 1830 com a chegada dos Whig ao poder pelas mãos de Lord Gray, Melbourne tornou-se Secretário do Interior. Durante os tumultos de 1830-32, William agiu de uma forma sensível e vigorosa, ao ponto de os seus colegas de partido lhe terem agradecido a forma como conduziu os acontecimentos. No caso Swing Riots ele recusou usar a força militar. Ele nomeou uma comissão especial para julgar cerca de 100 mil detidos. Um terço foi absolvido e a maior parte que foi condenado a morte foi transportado. Em 1834, Lord Gray renuncia ao cargo de Primeiro-Ministro. O Rei, William IV tinha de nomear um novo Primeiro-Ministro e, Melbourne era o candidato mais forte para esse cargo. Melbourne hesitou mas, acabou por aceitar o cargo. A oposição do Rei ás Reformas aplicadas pelos Whig, fê-lo demitir Melbourne do cargo de Primeiro-Ministro nesse mesmo ano. Assim, os Torie sobem ao poder sob a liderança de Sir Robert Peel mas, ao perder a maioria na Câmara dos Comuns nas eleições gerais de 1835, fez com que Sir Robert Peel renunciasse ao cargo. Melbourne volta a ser Primeiro-Ministro em Abril desse mesmo ano. Como pai, Melbourne foi o pai mais devotado, amigo e companheiro que alguma criança poderia ter. Principalmente Augustos que tinha uma deficiência cognitiva. Era ele, que cuidava de seu filho. Deitava-o há hora de dormir, brincava com ele e acarinhava-o. Quando foi para a Irlanda, levou Augustos consigo. Quando seu filho faleceu, foi um dos maiores golpes que poderia ter sofrido. Isso o tornou mais triste. Ele amava seu filho com todas as forças de seu coração.   
William Lamb tinha uma inteligência rica e flexível e, um temperamento calmo e sensível. Em sociedade era uma companhia cativante, um prosador magnífico e um homem deveras encantador. Ele tinha uma individualidade peculiar. Era um homem incomum para a época. As suas conversas e as suas maneiras tinham um travo picante de ser. Tinha uma forma despreocupada e distraída de se expressar. Fazia perguntas repentinas, deixando as pessoas sem saber como responder. Tinha um jeito incomum mas sedutor de reclinar-se e refastelar-se. A sua personalidade era deveras fascinante e enigmática. Melbourne tinha amor ao estudo, á leitura e á sabedoria. Tinha um conhecimento muito vasto da Literatura moderna e antiga. O seu amor pela leitura nunca o abandonou. Mesmo no cargo de Primeiro-Ministro encontrava sempre tempo para conhecer em pormenor cada livro novo que era editado. O seu tema de estudo favorito era a Teologia. Ás damas mais intimas emprestava alguns livros sobre a Revelação. Atulhados de notas nas margens escritas por ele mesmo. William Lamb era Aristocrata por temperamento e conservador por convicção. As pessoas que o procuravam para tratar de assuntos importantes, encontravam-no numa cama desarrumada, atulhada de livros e papeis, ou a barbear-se no seu quarto. Quando tinha de receber uma delegação, mal conseguia manter a gravidade apropriada para esses momentos. No meio de uma exposição, Melbourne se divertia a assoprar numa pena ou a contar uma piada. Odiava favorecimentos e tinha aversão a agendar compromissos. Por vezes, dormia durante as reuniões de gabinete. Resultado das noites perdidas a ler e a estudar. William tinha um coração melancólico e agitado. Não era capaz de ser duro. Toda a sua sensibilidade tremia a qualquer ventania. Ele era soberbamente humano. As suas relações com as mulheres tinham sido ambíguas a vida toda. A companhia feminina era-lhe extremamente necessária e, ele não colocava limites nessa área. Grande parte dos dias era despendida na companhia do sexo feminino. Era um homem que entendia a alma feminina. Deveras charmoso e galante. Era por isso inevitável que, fosse mais do que um simples amigo de algumas senhoras. Por isso, seu nome foi envolvido em alguns casos escandalosos. Foi duas vezes citado em ações de divórcio, um da Lady Brandon e o outro de Lady Norton. Foi ilibado em ambos. Tudo isto o machucava, feria a sua sensibilidade mas, enfrentava tudo com êxito e bravura. Dizia-se que tinha um fetiche. Que de vez em quando gostava de espancar mulheres mais, precisamente em seu traseiro. Mas isso nunca se provou. Nos primeiros anos de casado teve na sua propriedade de campo, Brocket Hall uma estufa de plantas exóticas. Adorava estudá-las e passar horas a tratar delas. Todas elas eram para sua esposa, Caroline mas, depois de ela fugir com Byron, Melbourne fechou as estufas e nunca mais as abriu. No entanto, costumava oferecer flores às suas amigas. Um outro passatempo que tinha além de seus preciosos livros era a observação das gralhas. Adorava ficar horas a observá-las em Brocket Hall. William lamb era um Homem enigmático, cavalheiro mas brincalhão ao mesmo tempo. De uma sensibilidade extrema, há flor da pele mas muito bem escondida. Um homem doce e meigo que nasceu para ser pai e marido. Para se dedicar á mulher amada e, dando-se a ela por completo.  
Vitoria, ao ler todas estas informações que tinha obtido por ela própria e por uma fonte segura ficou a amar ainda mais aquele homem de voz doce e levemente rouca. No entanto, devido a sua inexperiência ainda não se tinha apercebido dos seus reais sentimentos. Tudo nela era confuso mas extremamente forte e arrebatador. Depois de saber tudo isto acerca dele, seu pensamento era ocupado 24h por dia por Lord Melbourne. Nada a fazia esquecer a imagem daquele homem de seu pensamento e coração. Ela só tinha certeza de duas coisas. Que tinha de passar todos os minutos do dia possíveis com ele, senão morria por falta dele. E que iria o tornar seu secretário pessoal caso, ele aceitasse.   
Depois de ter saído do Primeiro Conselho Privado da Rainha, Melbourne foi para Dover House e não mais saiu naquele dia. Trancou-se na sua biblioteca, onde no meio de livros e papeis espalhados por todo o lado se sentou e com um decantador de brandy ficou ali, bebendo e tentando lutar com o emaranhado de sentimentos que estava a sentir por aquela jovem e bela mulher que tinha conhecido hoje, como a nova Rainha de Inglaterra. A imagem dela não saia de seu pensamento. Aquele rosto belo e delicado, aqueles olhos grandes e azuis da cor do ceu azul que o hipnotizaram. Aquele corpo cheio de curvas e bem delineado naquele vestido preto. Sua voz de menina doce e assustada mas cheia de garra. Suava frio. Seu coração batia que nem um louco. Pela primeira vez desde há muito anos que não queria saber de mais mulher nenhuma. Hoje não iria ao Bordel nem muito menos receber uma de suas amigas em casa. Só queria pensar nela. Vitoria. Quando deu por si, estava excitado. Tinha seu pênis duro que nem uma rocha! “ Raios! Nem no tempo de Caroline isto me tinha acontecido!” Pensou. Nunca sentira isto por mulher nenhuma em sua vida. Nunca seu pensamento ficara paralisado em uma mulher específica como estava acontecendo agora com Vitoria. Era como se ela fosse a água que aplaca a sua sede. O oxigénio para respirar. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, William Lamb estava com medo. Medo de sofrer de novo. Medo do que estava a sentir e ele sabia o que estava a sentir. Amor. Ele amava aquela menina de uma forma que nunca amou ninguém assim em toda a sua vida. Sem ela, ele iria enlouquecer! Não sabia como mas, teria de arranjar uma forma de passar a maior parte do tempo possível com ela, senão iria enlouquecer de saudade, de falta dela, de sua presença. Bebeu a ultima gota que estava no decantador e, já meio tocado, chorou. Chorou que nem uma criança enquanto dizia. “ Eu te amo Vitoria. Eu te amo minha doce menina”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado de ler este capitulo. Tem muita informação histórica acerca de Lord Melbourne. Quem gustou ponha um Kudo no final do Capitulo. E se quiserem comentar são bem-vindos!


	4. Lord M : Primeiro-Ministro, Secretário Pessoal e Confidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota Importante: Resolvi acrescentar neste capitulo um elemento surpresa....Afinal este segredo não está só ligado directamente á Princesa Helena e á Princesa Alice mas também a Vicky!  
> Vitoria desabafa seus fantasmas e pesadelos com Melbourne e pela primeira vez lhe chama lord M

Vitória respirou com alguma dificuldade em seu leito. Sentia que o fim estava cada vez mais próximo mas, rezava que Deus lhe concedesse mais algumas horas para contar o seu maior segredo a sua filha Helena. No entanto, Vitoria sentia um grande remorso. Ela iria contar o segredo mas, só uma parte dele. Na verdade, este segredo não englobava só Alice e Helena mas também Vicky. Vicky tinha um cancro de mama desde 1898 que era inoperável. Há uns messes atrás tinha-se espalhado pela coluna e os médicos desconfiavam que já deveria ter atingido outras partes do corpo. Apesar de se sentir muito fraca e com dores, Vicky deslocou-se até Londres para estar ao lado de sua mãe nos últimos dias de vida dela. Vitória não lhe queria dar uma notícia destas no final de sua vida. Seria um choque e iria virar a vida da filha de cabeça para baixo. Ela temia que Vicky não aguentasse saber deste segredo e que lhe acelerasse a morte. Mas, por outro lado sentia que não tinha o direito de lhe negar a verdade. Vicky era uma das suas filhas preferidas juntamente com Alice, Helena e Beatrice. Era de todos os seus filhos a mais bonita e seus olhos eram verdes claros.  
-Helena  
-Sim, minha mãe?   
-Chama a Vicky. Eu queria poupá-la devido á sua condição de saúde mas, não é direito eu esconder-lhe a verdade.  
Helena arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca de espanho  
-Mamã! Vicky também faz parte deste segredo! Por Amor de Deus! Apesar de ela ter um cancro terminal ela tem todo o direito de saber como eu! Eu vou chamá-la mas, antes terei de lhe fazer um resumo do que me contou até agora.  
-Tens toda a razão Helena. Foi egoísta da minha parte querer poupá-la. Sim, faz-lhe um resumo do que eu te contei até agora. Eu já não tenho muita força para repetir tudo outra vez. Tenho de poupar esforços para contar tudo até ao fim.  
Helena correu até ao salão onde Vicky estava sentada com Bertie e Beatrice. Pôs a irmã ao corrente do segredo e contou-lhe resumidamente o que Vitoria já tinha revelado até agora. Vicky ficou lívida por alguns momentos e quase desmaiou mas, ao voltar asi.  
-Eu sempre soube que a mãe guardava algo dentro dela e que isso a atormentava e a deixava triste, amargurada e até um pouco rancorosa com a vida. Ela ficou assim justamente depois da morte do tio William. Tenho tantas saudades do Tio William! Ele era tão carinhoso e brincalhão. É pena que não tenha privado muito com ele, o pai não gostava nada! Mas as poucas vezes que o vi foram inesquecíveis. Mas, o que nós as três temos a ver com este segredo da mãe que pelo que dá a entender envolve o tio william? Disse Vicky num misto de nostalgia e questionamento.  
-Ainda não percebi minha irmã mas, é melhor irmos até ao quarto para ouvirmos o resto porque eu não sei quanto tempo mais a mãe aguentará.  
Vicky e Helena dirigiram-se até ao leito de Vitoria que, quando viu Vicky, sorriu e seus olhos se iluminaram.  
-Minha menina! Me perdoa de no inicio não te querer contar este segredo mas, queria-te poupar.  
Vicky segurou na mão da mãe.  
-Minha mãe não tem que pedir perdão! Eu faria o mesmo se tivesse no seu lugar.  
Vitoria, respirou fundo e com a mão direita apontou para o canto direito do seu quarto, mais precisamente para o chão.  
-Helena, naquele canto por baixo daquele mosaico do chão está guardada um caixa. Levanta aquela parte do soalho e tira a caixa.  
Helena e Vicky olharam uma para a outra com espanto. Helena levantou-se dirigindo-se até áquela parte do quarto e levantou o mosaico, retirando a caixa. Levantou o tampo e retirou de lá de dentro um diário onde dizia: “ 1837-1848”   
-Eu escondi este diário. Neste diário, eu escrevia as coisas mais intimas que se passavam comigo. No dia-a-dia como no meu coração. Escondi porque não queria que soubessem o que estava lá escrito. Nele está grande parte do meu segredo. Além do mais alguém acabaria por reescrevê-lo e, eu não queria isso! Helena, por favor lê as primeiras duas páginas do diário para eu depois continuar a vos contar o meu segredo mais bem guardado da minha vida.Disse Vitoria com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Helena, pegou no diário e começou a ler  
Palácio de Kensington, 20 de Junho de 1837  
Hoje conheci o homem mais bonito, mais doce e mais terno que alguma vez os meus olhos contemplaram. Olhou para mim com toda a ternura e ouviu-me com toda a atenção e carinho o tempo todo. Nunca julgou nada do que eu lhe contei. Principalmente, de eu ainda andar com as minhas bonecas. Interessou-se por elas! Sorria para mim enquanto eu falava. Seu sorriso transmitia uma doçura e uma tranquilidade indescritíveis. Ao ponto de o nervosismo que sentia ter-me passado por completo! Eu senti-me segura e protegida ao lado daquele homem que nunca tinha visto na vida. Foi a primeira vez que o vi! Seus olhos são de um verde liquido, luminoso que inundaram a minha alma. São brilhantes e transmitem paz, calor, serenidade e doçura. No entanto, eu vi no seu olhar tristeza e magoa. Sua voz! Oh sua voz! Grave, doce, macia e levemente rouca. Sua voz parece uma doce melodia de adormecer que nos acalma e aquece o coração. É alto, elegante e deveras charmoso! Tem o cabelo levemente ondulado e grisalho com umas patilhas que lhe vão quase ao queixo. Suas sobrancelhas são grosas e ainda levemente escuras. Suas bochechas são uma fofura! Levemente rosadas. Dá vontade de apertá-las! Suas mãos grandes mas delicadas com dedos longos e finos. Mãos de um verdadeiro erudito! Durante todo o tempo que estive com ele senti algo que nunca senti antes. Um calor, um calafrio pela espinha acima, um frio no estomago e um bater de coração que mais parecia um tambor. Eu não sei explicar o que sinto por este homem mas, só sei que a partir de hoje quero-o sempre perto de mim. Todas as horas que forem possíveis! Seu nome, é William. Sim William! Que nome lindo! Mas todos o chamam de Lord Melbourne. Visconde e Primeiro-Ministro de Inglaterra! Como vou fazer para ele ficar mais perto de mim? Mais horas junto a mim? Já sei! Vou nomeá-lo meu Secretário Pessoal. Eu sinto, eu sei que ele ira-me proteger e aconselhar sempre! Tenho de lhe arranjar um nome carinhoso. Algo que só eu lhe chame. Um nome que nos ligue para sempre, que seja só nosso. Lord M. Isso mesmo! Lord M. Espero que ele goste e não se ofenda. Eu morreria! Eu não sei o que se passa comigo mas sei, sinto que a partir deste dia eu precisarei dele para ser feliz.  
Helena terminou de ler o que a mãe lhe tinha pedido. Olhou para Vicky, que estava branca de olhos arregalados. Ela tinha acabado de ler que sua mãe estava perdidamente enamorada de Lord Melbourne só não se tinha apercebido disso.  
Vitoria, olhou para as filhas.  
-O que vocês as duas estão a pensar é a mais pura das verdades. Eu amei Lord M. no primeiro dia em que o conheci. Só não me apercebi o que sentia logo de imediato. Eu era uma menina, inexperiente da vida. Que viveu 18 anos trancafiada do mundo e de todos pela vossa avó que estava hipnotizada por aquele Conroy! Disse Vitoria ficando agitada ao mencionar o nome de John Conroy, mordomo e amante da Duquesa de Kent.  
-Minha mãe acalma-se por favor! Disse Vicky mostrando preocupação com Vitoria.  
Vitoria, aos poucos foi-se acalmando. Quando se sentiu preparada começou a contar o resto do seu segredo mais precioso.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria, chorava com raiva! Tinha acabado de ter mais um confronto com John Conroy e, mais uma vez sua mãe tinha ficado ao lado dele com o conluio da sua dama de companhia Flora Hastings. Conroy tinha ficado furioso por ela ter escolhido o nome Vitoria e não, Elizabeth como ele tinha sugerido! Além do mais, ele queria ser seu Secretário Pessoal a todo o custo e Vitoria tinha-lhe dito que não com todas as letras! Quando se acalmou um pouco mais, limpou as lágrimas o mais que pode de forma que Lord Melbourne não visse que tinha estado a chorar mas, era impossível esconder. Seus olhos estavam inchados e raiados de vermelho e seu nariz parecia um tomate! Meu Deus! O que ele iria pensar dela? Que era uma fraca e uma menina chorona! Pensou horrorizada. Sentou-se no cadeirão do escritório e esperou que o doce Lord Melbourne chegasse. Seria a primeira reunião que teriam juntos com a caixa. Sim a caixa onde veem os documentos que ela deve assinar como Rainha. Mal teve tempo para ajeitar as saias e logo o mordomo Mr. Penge anunciou a chegada de Lord Melboune.  
\- Sua Majestade, O Primeiro-Ministro, Lord Melbourne!  
Vitoria, pôs-se de pé e logo Melbourne entrou tão elegante e majestoso como no dia anterior em que ela o conheceu. Ajoelhou-se e beijou a mão de Vitoria que sentiu seu corpo escaldar no momento em que os lábios de Melbourne tocaram sua mão.  
-Senhora, espero que desde a última vez que nos vimos tenha corrido tudo bem? Perguntou Melbourne reparando nos olhos inchados de Vitoria. Claramente ela tinha chorado.  
-Sim Lord Melbourne tem corrido tudo lindamente. Só estou um pouco nervosa. É a primeira vez que vou assinar os papeis da caixa e será a nossa primeira reunião oficial como Rainha e Primeiro-Ministro.  
Melbourne sorriu ternamente para Vitoria. Ele sabia que algo se tinha passado com ela mas, não iria insistir para ela dizer.  
-Senhora, não precisa estar nervosa. Tudo vai correr lindamente e, eu sei que vai aprender tudo muito rapidamente. Vossa Majestade, é inteligente, determinada e perspicaz e luta por aquilo que acredita e pensa.  
Vitoria, corou. Como ele sabia ver como ela era em tão poucas horas! Só ele a entendia, só ele a conseguia acalmar e sentir-se forte e segura!  
-Lord Melbourne fico muito lisonjeada por o que me disse.  
-Senhora, não disse nenhuma mentira. É a mais pura das verdades!  
-Bem, Lord Melbourne vamos ver então a caixa.  
Vitoria, sentou-se á secretária enquanto Melbourne ficou de pé ao seu lado dando-lhe os documentos um a um para ela assinar.  
Não podia ter corrido melhor! Melbourne explicava-lhe todos os documentos em detalhe e se ela não sabia alguma coisa relacionada com eles ele explicava-lhe com toda a calma. Até chegou-lhe a dar algumas aulas de Politica e Historia para ela entender melhor o porquê da feitura de tal documento. Ela estava fascinada, melhor maravilhada com a forma como ele falava, argumentava, como mexia as mãos, as expressões que fazia para lhe explicar tudo ao pormenor.   
Mal acabaram de assinar o ultimo documento.  
-Senhora, já me ia esquecendo todos acharam perfeito a escolha do nome real. Vitoria.  
-Todos menos Conroy e minha mãe! Disse Vitoria alterando a voz e ficando com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Melbourne puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Vitoria e olhando para ela com uma expressão deveras doce e terna  
-Senhora, eu não sei o que se passou consigo nas horas anteriores ao nosso encontro mas sei que foi algo que a perturbou muito e sei que tem a ver com sua mãe e Sir John Conroy. Se quiser desabafar, desabafe. È a melhor coisa que qualquer ser humano pode fazer. Alivia o peso dentro de nós, a tensão que se acumula e só nos envenena e corrói por dentro. Se desejar dizer o que a perturba eu estou aqui para ouvi-la e ajudá-la. Estarei sempre aqui para a ajudar e se não estiver mande-me chamar que eu virei.  
-Oh Lord Melbourne que bom que posso contar com a sua ajuda! Eu não aguento mais o controle de minha mãe e de Conroy! Durante toda a minha infância e adolescência aquele homem me controlou, torturou com a permissão de minha mãe. Passei os meus dias aqui fechada, presa. Era raro brincar. Não podia estar com as outras crianças, nada! Estava sempre sozinha! Os únicos momentos de felicidade eram de manhã depois do pequeno-almoço quando corria para a sala de piano e me punha a tocar. Ah! Como amo tocar piano. É através dele que me soltava e me sentia livre por umas horas. O piano fica em frente a uma janela enorme que dá para o jardim do Palácio. Era sublime tocar enquanto olhava para a vista magnífica que tinha do jardim. Ontem, não aguentei mais! Conroy queria que eu tivesse como título real um nome que não é meu. Elizabeth! Eu chamo-me Alexandrina Vitoria. E escolhi Vitoria porque é o nome que tenho que mais gosto. Além de que ficou furioso porque quer ser meu Secretário Pessoal e eu disse-lhe que não. Preferia morrer a ter aquele homem a controlar-me ainda mais do que fez até agora!  
Melbourne tinha ouvido Vitoria com toda a atenção do mundo. Ao mesmo tempo que estava hipnotizado pela beleza da jovem Rainha. Seu sentimento por ela crescia cada vez mais. Cada palavra ou gesto que ela fizesse ou dissesse aumentava ainda mais o amor que ele sentia por ela. Olhou para Vitoria fixamente nos olhos.  
-Senhora, Nunca deixe que Conroy ou sua mãe percebam que a perturbam a este ponto. Nunca mostre aos seus inimigos como eles a afetam. Pode estar quebrada por dentro mas por fora mostre sempre indiferença, tranquilidade e firmeza. Agora é Rainha de Inglaterra e nada nem ninguém a pode subestimar ou controlar. Eu sei que vai conseguir superar isso tudo e resolver sempre todos os obstáculos que lhe aparecerem á frente. Eu vejo diante de mim uma mulher forte, de garra, determinada e uma guerreira tal como Boudica foi. Pode ainda não ter descoberto isso em si e trazido á tona. Mas, eu sei que essa Vitoria está ai. Eu vi essa Vitoria ontem quando acenou á varanda do Palácio ou quando presidiu ao seu primeiro Conselho Privado.  
Vitoria, não sabia o que dizer! Só lhe apetecia lançar-se nos braços de Melbourne e nunca mais sair deles! Ele conhecia tão bem! Ele via-a por dentro! Ele conhecia melhor que ela mesma!  
-Lord Melbourne, obrigada pelas palavras que me disse. Já me sinto bem melhor e segura de mim. Sei agora que tenho em si um amigo para a vida.  
-Pode ter a certeza Senhora! Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado como Primeiro-Ministro e como amigo.  
Lord Melbourne, Conroy tem razão numa coisa. Eu realmente preciso de alguém que me ensine e me guie os passos. Eu estou perdida e não sei como agir neste cargo que carrego nos ombros. Gostaria de ser meu Secretário Pessoal?  
Melbourne foi literalmente pego de surpresa. Nunca pensou que a Rainha o quisesse como seu Secretário Pessoal. Para ele era uma honra como também poderia passar mais horas ao seu lado. E, como ele queria isso! Estar quase todo o tempo com ela, com sua jovem, doce e amada Rainha!  
-É uma honra para mim Senhora! Aceito com todo o gosto ser seu Secretário Pessoal.  
-Fico tão feliz por aceitar! Lord M.  
Melbourne foi pego de surpresa de novo. Ela o chamou de Lord M. Não de Melbourne mas de Lord M. E como ele gostou de ser chamado assim! Nunca ninguém pensou chamá-lo assim! Só ela! A sua doce e jovem Rainha. Como ele a amava! MEU DEUS! Como era possível amar alguém tão intenso e arrebatadoramente em poucas horas de a ter conhecido! Melboune não disse nada em resposta. Só fez um leve sorriso que deliciou Vitoria

 

Quando saiu do Palácio e durante todo o caminho que fez até Dover House Melbourne só pensava em Vitoria. Cada pormenor do rosto dela estava literalmente tatuado em sua mente e no seu coração. Aqueles olhos grandes e expressivos de um azul imenso, aquele nariz arrebitado mas pequeno e perfeito, aquela boca pequena de lábios bem delineados e aquela covinha que ela fazia no lado direito da bochecha cada vez que sorria. Ai aquela covinha punha-o louco! Ela o chamou de Lord M ! Nunca ninguém lhe tinha arranjado um nome carinhoso. Aquele nome seria só dos dois! Só ela o podia chamar assim! Só ela! Sentiu um desejo louco de a beijar, de a amar loucamente a noite toda! Melboune suava frio de desejo e de amor pela Rainha. Ele não ia aguentar. Deu meia volta e em vez de ir para casa tinha de ir aliviar aquela tensão a algum lado! Se não podia ser nos braços da mulher que amava tinha de ser no Bordel de Ma Fletcher.  
Vitoria, dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos e pegou no novo diário que tinha adquirido ontem. Um diário muito pessoal que nunca ninguém iria ver. Iria esconde-lo numa caixa e depois em algum esconderijo que só ela saberia. Naquele diário ela só falaria do seu querido e adorado Lord M.

Palácio de Kensington, 21 de Junho de 1837  
Meu querido Lord M aceitou ser meu Secretário Pessoal! Estou tão feliz! Vou poder estar com ele mais tempo durante o dia e a noite. Lord M é um homem maravilhoso! Tão terno! Tão doce! Tão amigo! Ouviu os meus desabafos com toda a paciência do mundo! E disse que estará sempre ao meu lado pronto a ouvir-me e a ajudar-me! E se estiver longe virá logo sempre que eu o chamar! Que homem tão nobre e puro de sentimentos. Eu não posso passar mais um minuto sequer de minha vida longe dele. Espero ardentemente que a noite voe depressa para eu poder estar de novo ao seu lado pela manhã.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e desta surpresa que arranjei... Afinal existe um terceiro elemento directamente ligado a este segredo guardado a sete chaves no coração de Vitoria. Quem gostou ponha Kudos por favor! Ou se quiser seguir a Historia como favorita clique em Bookmark


	5. Uma manhã, uma tarde e uma noite com Lord M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitória passa um dia inteiro com o seu amado Lord M. Tendo a oportunidade de o conhecer um pouco mais...

Lord Melbourne desceu do cavalo. Ele estava em frente ao bordel mais famoso e luxuoso de Londres. A casa de Ma Fletcher. Entrou e, logo Ma Fletcher o veio receber. Ela conhecia Melbourne desde a juventude, quando ela abriu este bordel. Ma Fletcher tinha-se tornado cortesã com apenas 14 anos. Tanto ela como sua mãe se dedicavam a esta profissão. Tornou-se logo amante do Rei e também do Duque de Wellington. Quando sua mãe faleceu e, lhe deixou uma fortuna em dinheiro que foi juntando do que recebia de seus amantes, Ma Fletcher abriu este bordel. Viveu dele até agora e com sucesso. Melbourne foi um dos primeiros clientes que ela teve. Este foi levado por Lord Byron que na altura era seu amigo. Melbourne tinha apenas 17 anos e, para surpresa de Ma, Melbourne era um rapaz tímido e assustado mas, de coração terno e extremamente meigo e bondoso. Ao contrário dos outros rapazes que eram muitas vezes arrogantes e até brutos com as prostitutas. Foi com Ma que Melbourne teve a sua primeira noite. E, não será escusado dizer que a cortesã se perdeu de amores por Melbourne mas, sabia que nunca poderia ter algo com ele. Ambos tornaram-se de certa forma amigos e, Ma tornou-se também sua confidente. Ma e Melbourne cumprimentaram-se de forma cordial mas terna.  
-Lord Melbourne! Que bons olhos o vejam. Já há algum tempo que não vinha a minha casa. Disse Ma, reparando algo de estranho em William.  
-Minha querida Ma Fletcher! Obrigado por me receber sempre tão bem quando cá venho. Desde que o Rei adoeceu que foi impossível para mim cá vir e depois a sua morte e a subida ao trono de sua sobrinha. Enfim, mas cá estou eu.  
-Vejo bem que sim, meu querido! Então, hoje vai querer se divertir um pouco com um das minhas meninas, presumo. Já sei o seu gosto. Bonita, de formas curvilíneas e que aparente 30 anos.  
Melbourne suspirou. O que ele queria era alguém que fosse o mais parecido com Vitoria, em aspeto físico e em idade. Olhou, até que seus olhos bateram em uma jovem menina que, deveria ter pouco mais que 17/18 anos. Ela era extremamente parecida com Vitoria. Tinha a pele branca cor de nácar, cabelos castanhos, grandes olhos azuis e, até fazia a covinha no canto direito da boca como a Rainha fazia! Virou-se para Ma Fletcher com uma expressão levemente emocionada e, apontando para a jovem prostituta.  
-Hoje não, minha cara amiga. Hoje vou querer aquela jovem que está ali ao canto.  
Ma Fletcher ficou surpreendida com tal escolha de Lord Melbourne e, mais com a sua reação emotiva ao olhar para a jovem.  
\- Pois muito bem, a jovem será sua esta noite. Ela é nova aqui no meu estabelecimento. Está cá só há uma semana. E chamou a prostituta.  
-Menina Elizabeth, chegue aqui. Este é Lord Melbourne. Primeiro-Ministro. Ele quer passar a noite consigo. Trate-o muito bem! Ele é um grande amigo meu e um opimo cliente. Disse Ma Fletcher num tom autoritário para a jovem.  
-Sim minha Senhora, tratarei muito bem Lord Melbourne. Disse a jovem.  
Elizabeth encaminhou Melbourne para o seu quarto que ficava no andar de cima da casa. Melbourne sentou-se em uma das poltronas que estava ao pé da cama.  
-Senhor, deseja beber algo ou, prefere que eu me dispa para podermos praticar sexo? Perguntou a jovem cortesã levemente corada. Melbourne percebeu de imediato que ele deveria ser o seu primeiro ou segundo cliente ali e, que ela se sentia bastante nervosa. Olhou para ela com carinho.  
\- Elizabeth sente-se aqui no meu colo.  
A jovem sentou-se e, Melbourne para a fazer descontrair envolveu os seus braços á volta da cintura da menina. Começou a falar um pouco com ela e a jovem foi-se descontraindo aos poucos.  
-Fale-me um pouco da sua vida Elizabeth. O que a fez vir para aqui?  
-Senhor, venho da cidade de Leicster. Meu pai era ferreiro e minha mãe lavadeira. Ao todo somos 10 irmãos e os meus pais sempre tiveram muita dificuldade em nos sustentar. Há 1 ano atrás conheci um rapaz que era carpinteiro. Ele fez-me a corte e prometeu casar comigo. Eu apaixonei-me perdidamente por ele e, entreguei-me pensando que ele se iria casar comigo. Mas, não. Depois de me desonrar deixou-me. Meu pai quando soube, expulsou-me de casa e, se não fosse Ma Fletcher não sei o que seria de mim. Disse a jovem, chorando ao se lembrar por tudo o que se passou.  
Melbourne sentiu compaixão e ternura pela jovem e limpou-lhe as lágrimas de seu rosto com um lenço seu enquanto, lhe dava palavras de alento.  
\- Menina Elizabeth não chore! Esse homem não merece o seu sofrimento. Ele lhe fez muito mal, eu sei. Destruiu-lhe a vida. Mas, a única coisa que deve fazer é estar de cabeça erguida e enfrentar com coragem o destino que tem pela frente. E, sempre que eu cá vier pode falar comigo sempre que quiser mesmo, que não seja o seu cliente nessa noite.  
A jovem cortesã ficou emocionada com as palavras de Melbourne. Nunca nenhum homem, ainda por cima um cliente se tinha importado tanto com a vida de uma prostituta! E ainda lhe ofereceu amizade sem nada em troca!  
-Obrigado Senhor! Por tanta delicadeza e amabilidade para comigo. Bem dita a mulher que tiver o seu amor! É a mulher mais afortunada do mundo!  
E ao dizer isto começou a beijar Melbourne na boca e a tirar-lhe o lenço do pescoço. Melbourne começou a tirar-lhe o vestido e depois o espartilho. Melbourne fodeu a jovem com doçura e delicadeza e, não há bruta como os outros homens faziam com as prostitutas. Elizabeth pôs-se em cima de Melbourne enquanto este lhe acariciava os seios. Enquanto a fodia, fechou os olhos e imaginou que era Vitoria que estava ali, em cima dele. Quente, apertada. Toda dele! E, ele amando-a como ela merecia. Quando se estava quase a vir, deixou escapar de seus lábios o nome dela.  
-Vitoria….  
Elizabeth deixou de cavalgar em cima dele e olhando para ele com certa curiosidade perguntou.  
-Vitoria é o nome da mulher que ama? Não é o nome da Rainha?  
Melbourne gelou por completo! Ele tinha deixado escapar o nome dela e a jovem prostituta tinha-o associado á Rainha rapidamente. Era lógico! Em Inglaterra era um nome raro de ser usado. Só mesmo sua mãe, a Duquesa de Kent e a Rainha tinham esse nome. Perdeu logo a tesão e, saindo da cama começou-se a vestir. A jovem ficou aflita. Tinha falado demais! Ela não tinha nada a ver com a vida de seu cliente. Ele deveria estar furioso com ela e, de certeza que iria dizer a Ma Fletcher, que a repreenderia severamente. Ajoelhando-se aos pés de Melbourne implorou o seu perdão.  
\- Senhor! Me perdoe pela minha língua afiada! Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida! Me perdoe! Não conte nada a Ma Fletcher por favor!  
Melbourne parou de se vestir.  
-Menina, não fique tão aflita! Eu não vou dizer nada a Madame Ma. Eu não estou zangado consigo. Só estou triste, nada mais!  
A jovem sentiu-se aliviada. Ele não estava furioso com ela e não diria nada a Ma. Ela sentiu de repente uma compaixão enorme por aquele homem, dócil, meigo e deveras bonito. Sim, para ela era um velho mas, facilmente se apaixonaria por ele se não fosse prostituta quer dizer….ela sentia um certo medo dentro dela naquele momento. Ela estava só há pouco mais de 2h com ele e achava que seu coração se tinha começado a encantar por este homem. Mas, ela não podia. Ela era uma prostituta. A única coisa que poderia fazer era oferecer seu ombro e sua descrição caso ele quisesse desabafar esse amor que estava dentro do peito dele e que o fazia sofrer.  
-Senhor, se quiser compartilhar comigo a sua tristeza…. Eu estou aqui para ouvi-lo tal como vez comigo. Serei discreta. Da minha boca ninguém saberá de nada.  
Melbourne ficou um pouco hesitante. Era arriscado desabafar com alguém que só tinha conhecido hoje mas, ele precisava desesperadamente de o fazer. Aquele amor que sentia por Vitoria e que não podia viver estava-lhe corroendo a alma. Olhou para a janela do quarto e, com o olhar meio perdido começou a falar.  
-Ela se chama Vitoria. Tem 18 anos e, é a mulher mais linda que meus olhos contemplaram em 58 anos de vida. Ela é doce, frágil e muito meiga mas consegue ser também forte, corajosa, determinada. Uma guerreira! Só ainda não descobriu essa força dentro dela. Eu vou ajudá-la a descobrir. Quando a conheci, percebi que a minha vida toda estive á espera de a encontrar. Percebi que afinal nunca tinha sabido o que era amar uma mulher de verdade até a conhecer. Sabe, menina Elizabeth eu dava a minha vida por ela se fosse preciso. Ela foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida mas, que me dilacera. Eu não a posso ter. Eu não sou digno dela. Sou mais velho 40 anos que ela. Tenho idade para ser seu pai ou até avô! Sou viúvo, com vários escândalos na minha vida, sou político e um simples visconde. A amo tanto, menina Elizabeth, tanto! E começou a chorar á frente da prostituta como um menino a quem tinham tirado do colo da mãe onde se sente amado e protegido.  
A jovem sentiu ternura e compaixão por Melbourne. Não sabia bem o que lhe dizer. Então, desajeitadamente abraçou-o e acarinhou-o tal como uma mãe faz a um filho.  
-Pronto Senhor! Acalme-se! Eu sei que doi! O amor quando não é correspondido ou permitido doi. Essa Vitoria é uma mulher de sorte. Tem o amor de um homem de coração nobre e puro. Só o conheço há poucas horas mas sei que deverá ser o marido mais dedicado e meigo que uma mulher poderá ter.  
-Obrigada por suas palavras de conforto menina. Disse Melbourne olhando para Elizabeth.  
-Tenho de me ir embora. Amanhã tenho de me levantar cedo. Agradeço os serviços que me prestou e, toda a atenção que me deu ao ouvir-me. E pagou a jovem prostituta com uma boa quantia de dinheiro.  
-Este dinheiro é para si. Guarde-o. Pode- lhe fazer falta no futuro. Eu pagarei a Ma Fletcher outra quantia por seu serviço. Não lhe diga que lhe paguei á parte.  
A jovem ficou sem palavras pela generosidade de Lord Melbourne. Que homem especial era este! Ela queria vê-lo de novo, estar com ele de novo quando ele regressasse ao Bordel.  
-Obrigada Senhor! Nem sei o que dizer por tamanha generosidade! Quando cá volta? Eu estarei ao seu dispor se assim o desejar.  
Melbourne olhou para Elizabeth.  
-Menina Elizabeth, muito provavelmente não voltarei muito depressa aqui mas, quando cá vier prometo que será com a Senhorita que passarei a noite. Sabe, a menina é muito parecida com a mulher que amo.  
E, ao dizer isto saiu do quarto. Pagou a Ma Fletcher pelo serviço da jovem e voltou para Dover House. Ao chegar lá sentou-se na sua poltrona preferida e bebeu sem parar até adormecer com Vitoria em seus pensamentos.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Mal o sol despontou no horizonte Vitoria se levantou. Não conseguia dormir. Contava os minutos e os segundos para que Lord M chegasse. Além do mais, dormia com sua mãe no mesmo quarto e ela não a deixava dormir com os roncos constantes que dava. Saiu do quarto, devagarinho para não acordar a Duquesa e foi-se sentar numa das janelas do corredor que davam para o jardim. Levava consigo a sua boneca nº 123. A boneca que Lord M tinha reparado. Ficou sentada a li, durante largos minutos olhando para as flores que faziam de Kensington um lugar um pouco mais agradável. Lezhen que tinha ido ao quarto acordar a Rainha e, ao não vê-la lá andava á sua procura. Ao vê-la sentada na janela descalça e em camisa de dormir, levou as mãos á cabeça.  
-Drina! Quer dizer Sua Majestade, não deve andar assim descalça pelo Palácio. Pode adoecer. Disse a governanta preocupada com a sua doce menina que ela criara como todo amor que tinha dentro de seu peito.  
-Lezhen, não conseguia dormir. A minha mãe ronca tanto! Agora, que me tornei Rainha sei que em breve devo-me mudar para Buckingham. Lá quero dormir num quarto só meu e longe dela o mais possível!  
-Senhora, poderá ficar com a ala sul do Palácio e sua mãe mais sua dama de companhia pode ficar na ala norte.  
-Bem pensado Lezhen! E, John Conroy também ficará desse lado! Irei falar com Lord M sobre isso!  
\- Faz muito bem Senhora, Lord M a ajudará nessa tarefa de distribuição. Já agora Senhora, foi uma boa escolha a que fez de pôr Lord M como seu Secretário Pessoal. Ele irá orientá-la muito bem!  
-Oh que Bom Lezhen que achas uma boa escolha! Eu admiro muito Lord M.  
Lezhen levou Vitoria para ser banhada e depois vestida e penteada indo de seguida tomar o seu Pequeno – Almoço. Quando acabou, Vitoria foi de imediato para o salão esperar Lord M. Estava quase na hora de ele chegar. Andou nervosamente de um lado para o outro, olhando de vez em quando para a janela a ver se o via. E, finalmente ele chegou! Tão lindo! Montado naquele cavalo tão elegantemente e trajado com uma elegância estonteante!  
Melbourne entrou no salão depois de ser anunciado pelo mordomo, Mr. Penge. Entrou como sempre, com toda a elegância e desenvoltura já suas características e, ajoelhando-se beijou a mão de Vitoria. Como ela adorava sentir o toque dos lábios dele em sua mão. Sempre que isso acontecia sentia um calor percorrer-lhe a coluna acima como um fogo que chega e consome tudo de repente.  
-Senhora, espero que tenha dormido bem. Hoje temos bastantes documentos para assinar e, temos de falar da sua mudança para Buckingham Palace.  
\- Lord M, confesso que dormi mal esta noite mas, nada que me estrague o dia. Sim, preciso falar consigo sobre a minha mudança para Buckingham  
-Diga Senhora. Só estou de ouvidos.  
-Bem Lord M. Eu queria que minha mãe, Flora Hastings e Sir John ficassem numa ala oposta á minha. Lezhen até sugeriu que eu ficasse na Ala Sul e eles na Ala Norte.  
-Muito bem Senhora. Acho que não haverá problema nenhum em relação a isso. Darei as ordens ao serviçais de Buckingham para quando chegarem os vossos pertences serem logo distribuídos como Sua Majestade deseja.  
-Oh Lord M! Muito obrigada! Não sei o que seria de mim sem a sua ajuda e apoio.  
-Estarei sempre ao seu lado para o que precisar. Bem, vamos então ver os documentos, Senhora?  
-Vamos, Lord M  
Vitoria, encaminhou-se para a mesa de despacho enquanto Melbourne seguia atrás dela. Como ele adorava sentir o perfume a rosas que emanava de seu cabelo. Ele adorava o seu cheiro. Ele adorava tudo nela. Tudo aquilo o fazia ficar animado nas suas partes inferiores. Naquele momento, só de senti-la tão perto dele, ficou com seu membro ereto de desejo por ela. Era uma situação muito confrangedora para ele. A Rainha não poderia perceber tal embaraço. Discretamente pôs a sua pasta em frente das calças e, sem ela perceber cruzou a perna quando se sentou. Ambos começaram a ver os documentos da famosa caixa vermelha mas, Vitoria tinha uma dúvida. Ela nunca percebeu nas lições de História que tinha com Lezhen se o Canadá pertencia a Inglaterra desde sempre, ou se, pertenceu á França também. A única pessoa que lhe poderia tirar essa dúvida sem a repreender, era Lord M. Virou-se para ele.  
-Lord M, preciso que me tire uma dúvida de História.  
\- Se eu souber, lhe tirarei a dúvida com o maior prazer!  
-Bem, eu nunca percebi se o Canadá sempre pertenceu ao Reino Unido ou se pertenceu á França primeiro.  
-Senhora, o Canadá era Francês. Só se tornou parte do Reino Unido em 1760, quando foi tomado pelo Comandante Wolfe.  
-Obrigada Lord M! Sabia que poderia contar com os seus ensinamentos.  
-Poderá sempre contar com eles, Sua Majestade! Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la em tudo o que eu poder e não poder. Mas, agora temos de assinar todos estes documentos importantíssimos e, a seguir devo-lhe ler o despacho de Durham.  
-Muito bem, Lord M! Então vamos começar! Disse Vitoria completamente encantada com a lição de Historia que Melbourne lhe tinha dado.  
Os documentos foram rapidamente assinados, dando logo espaço á leitura do despacho de Durham. Lord M. leu o despacho com a sua voz suave e bem agradável e, incutindo muita expressão na leitura, deixando Vitoria completamente hipnotizada e embevecida por ele enquanto o ouvia. Quando acabou, Lord M olhou para o relógio da parede.  
-Senhora, tenho de me ausentar. São quase horas de almoço e deverei ir almoçar com minha irmã Emily.  
Vitoria, fez beicinho e, inconscientemente pegou na mão de Lord M. Melbourne estremeceu ao sentir o toque da pele macia e aveludada da Rainha na sua. Como era bom sentir a maciez de sua pele e o calor de sua mão na sua.  
-Lord M, por favor não vá! Mande um bilhete á sua irmã declinando o convite e almoce comigo. Melhor! Passe o dia todo aqui em Kesington comigo. Podemos andar a cavalo á tarde, se desejar! E, depois pode também cá jantar e fazer cá o serão. Aceita Lord M? Diga que sim!  
Melbourne sentiu o seu coração sair da boca literalmente. Vitoria, queria a sua companhia o dia todo e a noite também! Será que ela tinha os mesmos sentimentos por ele que ele tinha por ela? Não, não podia ser! O que é que uma jovem tão bela, doce e adorável ia ver num velho de 58 anos. De certeza que gostava unicamente de sua companhia e se sentia protegida.  
-Muito bem Senhora, irei mandar então um bilhete á minha irmã declinando o convite e passarei o dia com Vossa Majestade!  
-Que bom Lord M! Fico muito feliz por aceitar! Venha comigo até á varanda. Poderemos ficar lá um pouco até Lezhen nos chamar para a refeição.  
Assim foram até a varanda. Ficaram lado a lado, conversando e rindo. Quem entrasse a li e os visse, diria que era um casal apaixonado um pelo outro que se divertia a conversar.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Durante o almoço Lord M ficou sentado ao lado esquerdo de Vitoria. Passaram o tempo todo conversando e rindo. Lezhen que simpatizava bastante com Lord M, ficou feliz por ver sua menina tão divertida. Depois de anos de tormenta e clausura tinha encontrado um pouco de alegria na companhia daquele homem tão protetor para a sua Drina. Quem não gostou nada foi Conroy e a Duquesa que viram a sua intenção de governar o país através de Vitoria perdido por terra. Nunca que Melbourne permitiria uma coisa dessas.  
Depois do almoço Vitoria e Lord M foram dar um passeio pelos jardins de Kensington. Vitoria, estava cada vez mais inebriada e encantada com o homem que tinha á sua frente. Lord M era extremamente eloquente enquanto falava. Ele mostrava entusiasmo nas expressões que fazia enquanto expunha as coisas. Falava também com as mãos mas, do que Vitoria gostava mais era da forma de olhar e de sorrir que ele fazia enquanto falava para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam ao mesmo tempo que mostravam candura e estava sempre a sorrir para ela. Nenhuma vez deixou de sorrir. Falaram sobre imensos temas. Desde Historia (Lord M sabia a Historia toda de Inglaterra e dos demais países da Europa. Aliás, tinha-o acabado de provar á pouco quando lhe explicara sobre a posse do Canadá), politica, anedotas, como ele sabia conta-las fazendo Vitoria rir até lhe doer a barriga e da sua infância. Esse foi o tema que ela mais adorou ouvir dele. Ela queria saber tudo sobre a sua infância e adolescência. Seria a forma de o poder conhecer melhor. Conhecer o Homem que estava por detrás do político, Primeiro-Ministro e seu Secretário Privado. O Homem que ela já amava perdidamente mas ainda não se tinha apercebido.  
-Lord M, Por Favor! Continue a contar sobre sua infância e adolescência. Estou adorando ouvir!  
\- Muito bem Senhora! Se assim o deseja continuarei a falar do meu passado.  
\- Diga-me Lord M Quando era criança com quem brincava mais de seus irmãos?  
-Senhora, de todos os meus irmãos dava-me melhor com minha irmã Emily. Ela era mais nova que eu e, eu sentia-me protetor dela. Cheguei mesmo a brincar ás bonecas com ela. Tudo para a fazer feliz já, que ela não tinha outra menina com quem brincar. Adorava pentear o cabelo dela e, muitas vezes fui eu que a fui socorrer quando ela acordava a meio da noite assustada com um pesadelo que tinha tido.  
-Oh Lord M, fico encantada e até emocionada com a dedicação, amor e ternura que tinha por sua irmã.  
-Mesmo agora em adultos, somos muito apegados um ao outro. Ela é a minha melhor amiga e confidente.  
-Fico muito feliz por si Lord M. Também gostava de ter uma irmã assim tão próxima mas, infelizmente não tenho. Minha irmã Feodora é muito mais velha que eu e, quando eu era ainda criança se casou ido viver para fora de Inglaterra.  
-Senhora, não fique triste. Poderá não ter tido ninguém para brincar na Infância mas, tem pessoas amigas e leais a si que a adoram e que fariam tudo por si. Como por exemplo a Baronesa Lezhen.  
Vitoria, olhou para Melbourne com muita intensidade  
\- E, como você Lord M? Também faria tudo por mim?  
Melbourne respirou bem fundo e olhou para Vitoria de maneira penetrante. Quem tivesse a ver de fora diria claramente que ele olhava-a como um homem que ama olha para a sua amada.  
-Sim, Sua Majestade, Faria tudo por si.  
Ambos ficaram como hipnotizados a olharem um para o outro em pura adoração. Foi Melbourne quem cortou o momento antes que cometesse uma loucura e beijasse Vitoria.  
-Senhora, ainda não lhe contei que, usei o cabelo comprido até aos meus 17 anos. Usava-o até aos ombros.  
Oh Lord M deveria ficar lindo com os cabelos até aos ombros. Como tem o cabelo ondulado deveria ficar…simplesmente deslumbrante!  
Melbourne corou e sentiu que estava a receber um elogio de uma jovem que estava enamorada por ele. Mas, logo tirou essa ideia da cabeça. Não! Vitoria, nunca olharia para ele dessa forma.  
-Obrigada Senhora pelo elogio! Fico deveras lisonjeado!  
-Não tem de ficar Lord M. É a pura verdade! Bem, que tal ir dar um passeio a cavalo comigo?  
-Aceito Senhora!  
Seria a primeira vez que andariam a cavalo juntos. A primeira de muitas saídas a cavalo que fariam juntos. Vitoria, ia na sua égua de cor branca. Pura raça inglesa e Melbourne num cavalo castanho dourado. Durante todo o passeio riram, conversaram e até brincaram um com o outro. Vitoria, quis parar junto a umas árvores para poder descansar um pouco e apreciar a natureza.  
-Lord M, ajude-me a desmontar o cavalo Por favor! É muito difícil para mim sair do cavalo estando sentada de lado na cela.  
-Claro que a ajudo, Senhora.  
Melbourne saltou do seu cavalo e dirigiu-se até Vitoria dando-lhe a mão para ela saltar do cavalo. Vitoria, começou a deslisar da cela para poder aterrar no chão mas, mesmo estando a ser segurada por Melbourne desequilibrou-se caindo desajeitadamente em cima dele. Melbourne para não a deixar cair acabou por se desequilibrar também. Ambos caíram ao chão. Melbourne no chão e Vitoria em cima dele! Ambos ficaram assim durante alguns segundos mas, para ambos pareceu uma eternidade! Como era bom sentir o corpo dela colada ao seu! Sentir o seu calor, a sua respiração, o seu cheiro a rosas, o seu olhar tão perto dele! Para Vitoria também foi algo mágico! Sentir o seu corpo em cima do dele, sentir o seu cheiro forte e inebriante, sentir a sua respiração tão perto e aqueles olhos verdes líquidos e tão deslumbrantes como duas Esmeraldas! Mas, ouve algo que ela sentiu que não conseguiu decifrar o que era. Era algo que lhe despoletou uma sensação estranha entre suas pernas de tal forma que até a assustou. Ela sentiu algo duro e espetado contra a sua barriga. Melbourne tinha ficado ereto com o contacto do corpo de sua amada no seu. Era impossível não ficar! Ele a amava perdidamente e a desejava com loucura. Melbourne ficou aflito, com medo que ela percebesse o que era.  
-Senhora, me perdoe não ter conseguido segurá-la direito. E de imediato pôs-se de pé a ele e a Vitoria.  
-Não tem importância Lord M. A culpa foi minha. Fui eu que me desequilibrei. Disse Vitoria corada que nem um tomate e sentindo um turbilhão de sensações físicas e emocionais.  
\- Senhora, é melhor voltar-mos para o Palácio. Não tarda está escurecendo e o jantar não deve tardar a ser servido.  
-Claro Lord M! Vamos voltar de imediato!  
Melbourne ajudou Vitoria a subir para a cela do cavalo partindo ambos de volta a Kensington. O que tinha acontecido ali naquela floresta iria fazer com que as coisas mudassem um pouco de rumo para Vitoria. Tudo aquilo que ela viveu e sentiu enquanto esteve em cima de Melbourne fez com que uma luz brilhasse em seu coração e, ela começasse a perceber aos poucos o que realmente sentia por seu doce Lord M.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Quando chegaram ao Palácio, Vitoria tirou o lenço que levava ao pescoço enquanto andou a cavalo e, dirigiu-se aos seus aposentos para que a sua camareira mais Lezhen a ajudassem a trocar de roupa. Lord M que tinha ficado á sua espera e vendo o lenço deixado pela Rainha em cima de uma poltrona o pegou, levando-o até seu nariz na tentativa de sentir o doce aroma de sua amada. E, como ela cheirava divinamente! Aquele cheiro a rosas o deixava louco, hipnotizado de amor por ela. Sem hesitar um segundo mas, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo como um daqueles jovens enamorados e com a paixão a correr vertiginosamente pelas veias, guardou o lenço da Rainha no bolso de seu casaco. Era a oportunidade de ter algo dela com ele sempre, De poder senti-la mais perto de si sempre que a saudade apertasse á noite ou, quando por algum motivo não pode-se estar com a Rainha. Quando Vitoria voltou trazia nas suas mãos duas raquetes e uma bola de badminton.  
-Lord M, sabe jogar Badminton?  
-Sim sei, Sua Majestade.  
-Muito bem! Então vai jogar comigo uma partida.  
Melbourne arregalou bem os olhos. Ele sabia jogar mas há muitos anos que não o fazia. A idade já não lhe permitia muito esses tipos de distrações mas, o que ele não fazia por sua doce e amada menina. Suspirou bem fundo e olhando para Vitoria com um sorriso terno e cheio de amor.  
-Serei seu adversário com todo o gosto!  
-Obrigada Lord M. Mas, aviso-o que normalmente ganho todas as partidas. Disse Vitoria rindo de uma forma marota.  
-Hummm….Senhora não sei se comigo conseguirá ganhar…..  
-Isso é que vamos ver!  
E lá foram jogar a partida de Badminton. Vitoria, ganhou a partida. Quem assistiu percebeu que Melbourne era um excelente jogador apesar de já não jogar á algum tempo. E que tinha deixado Vitoria ganhar.  
Quando chegou a hora do jantar, Lord M voltou-se a sentar do lado esquerdo da Rainha e, como tinha acontecido ao almoço ambos falaram e riram sem parar um com o outro de tal forma, que até se esqueceram dos demais que estavam á mesa. Quando terminaram, dirigiram-se para a mesa onde normalmente a Duquesa de Kent jogava Whist. Melbourne, sentou-se atrás de Vitória e, falou-lhe durante o resto da noite das várias gravuras que estavam em cima da mesa. As onze e meia chegaram num ápice. Era hora de recolher. Lord M. levantou-se.  
-Senhora, é hora de me retirar e voltar para Dover House.  
Vitoria, sentiu-se terrivelmente triste. Ela não queria que seu doce Lord M se fosse embora. Se ela pode-se ele ficaria ali a noite toda até ao outro dia! Olhando para ele com os olhos tristes e até com algumas lágrimas a quererem sair.  
-Fico muito triste que se vá embora Lord M. Por mim ficaria aqui no Palácio. Pernoitaria em um dos aposentos.  
-Senhora, fico muito lisonjeado pela sua sugestão e oferta mas, é melhor eu voltar para minha casa. Não quero arranjar atrito entre si e a Duquesa e Sir John  
Vitoria, cerrou os punhos! Sempre aqueles dois a castrarem a sua vida! Mas, não faltava muito para se tornar mais livre! Quando se mudasse para Buckingham Palace!  
-Tem razão Lord M! Mas, em breve isso mudará. Amanhã virá ter comigo?  
-Com Certeza Senhora! Amanhã estarei aqui para mais uma reunião e assinatura de documentos.  
Vitoria, sorriu de alegria enquanto Melbourne se ajoelhava e lhe beijava a mão, partindo de seguida a caminho de Dover House.  
Vitoria, dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos onde foi trocada por sua camareira para se preparar para dormir. Quando ficou sozinha, tirou o seu diário secreto de seu esconderijo e, começou a escrever.  
Kensington, 22 de Junho de 1837  
Hoje foi um dia para recordar para o resto da minha vida! Passei o dia todo, desde a manhã até á noite com o homem mais fascinante, culto, doce, maravilhoso e charmoso do mundo! O meu querido Lord M! De manhã ele deu-me uma lição de História Politica! E, á tarde, falou-me mais de Historia. De Inglaterra e da Europa! Como ele é culto! Por mim ficaria o dia todo a escutá-lo sem me cansar um segundo sequer! Mas, o que eu gostei mais de ouvir foi quando ele falou de sua infância! Meu Deus! Ele era tão doce, amigo e protector de sua irmã. Até chegou a brincar ás bonecas com ela porque a pobre não tinha outra menina com quem brincar. Só um homem de coração doce e nobre poderia fazer tal coisa! Eu imagino como ele deveria ser lindo com os cabelos compridos até aos ombros quando era rapaz. Acho que me enamoraria dele de imediato se o tivesse conhecido naquela altura….Bem, acho que não precisava ser só naquela altura mas, em qualquer altura, até mesmo hoje….Lord M é o homem mais belo á face da Terra para mim! E, hoje quando cai em cima dele ao tentar sair do cavalo senti algo estranho mas maravilhoso! Gostei de sentir o contacto do meu corpo com o dele, o cheiro dele, tão doce e inebriante! Um leve aroma a café. Sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto, aqueles olhos verdes grandes e expressivos a olharem para mim tão de perto mas, o que mais me impressionou foi um certo alto que senti entre mim e ele junto ao meu estomago. Não imagino o que seria mas, só sei que me fez sentir algo estranho entre minhas pernas, uma espécie de quentura. Não sei se conseguirei dormir esta noite ou as próximas noites do resto da minha vida. Preciso da presença de Lord M 24horas sobre 24 horas junto a mim. Sem ele perto de mim não consigo raciocinar, respirar ou fazer o que seja! Não vejo a hora de já ser de manhã e ele estar a beijar minha mão.  
Quando Melbourne chegou a Dover House, pediu a seu mordomo que lhe levasse uma garrafa de Whisky até aos seus aposentos. Hoje iria-se deitar. Ao contrário dos outros dias que, acabava por dormir em sua poltrona no escritório. Entrou em seus aposentos, trocou de roupa e se encostou numa pilha de almofadas em sua cama. Serviu um copo de Whisky e pegando no lenço de Vitoria o inalou fechando os olhos. Sentir o cheiro dela, ali em sua cama. Como ele a queria ali com ele! Deitada, nua, enquanto ele lhe dava todo o amor do mundo que ela merece! Pelo menos, a partir de agora poderia adormecer todas as noites com um pouco dela junto a ele. O seu lenço. O lenço que tinha o aroma dela impregnada. Melbourne, deitou-se de lado em sua cama, preparando-se para dormir. Mas, junto a seu peito, envolto em seus braços como se fosse o corpo da mulher amada, estava o lenço de Vitoria. Lord M suspirou e, antes de fechar os seus olhos murmurou:  
-Boa Noite, meu amor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo! Amo escrever sobre estes dois! Quem gostou ponha um Kudo! O próximo capitulo a publicar será da minha história "Um Amor para a vida"


	6. Palácio de Buckingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord M acompanha Victoria na sua mudança para Buckingham Palace e lá percebe quais os sentimentos reais da Rainha por ele.

Melbourne dirigia-se apressadamente para o Parlamento. Estava atrasado para a sessão onde seria discutido a anuidade que seria atribuída á Rainha. Isto nunca lhe tinha acontecido! Nunca se atrasara para uma sessão parlamentar. Mas, agora existia um motivo que lhe tirava o sono ou o fazia ter sonhos que o faziam acordar durante a noite a soar e cheio de desejo…Vitoria. Única e simplesmente, a mulher mais bela á face da Terra e que tinha roubado seu coração como nunca uma mulher o tinha feito! Lord M entrou apressadamente pela porta que dava acesso ao Parlamento. De repente alguém o chamou.  
-Lord Melbourne! Não precisa estar com tanta presa. A sessão está um pouco atrasada devido ao facto do seu correligionário Lord Russel ter-se sentido indisposto. Disse o Duque de Wellington olhando para Melbourne com um riso deveras irónico.  
-Bom dia Arthur! E eu pensava que estava muito atrasado! Mas, Lord Russel…Como foi que isso lhe aconteceu? Já se encontra melhor? Perguntou Melbourne afogueado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com o amigo.  
-Melbourne, não se preocupe. Foi só uma leve indisposição que Russel teve. Daqui a breves minutos a sessão abrirá. E, hoje será uma sessão muito importante. Caso deve saber hoje será decidida a anuidade que iremos atribuir á Rainha….A sua pupila, já que além de Primeiro-Ministro tornou-se seu secretário pessoal….Cuidado Melbourne…as pessoas falam…. Disse Wellington batendo levemente no ombro de Melbourne com uma expressão levemente divertida.  
-Sim Arthur, hoje iremos discutir a anuidade que será atribuída a Vossa Majestade e, espero que de vossa parte não seja impedida a aprovação da quantia que irei propor. Mas, o que quer dizer com o ter cuidado e que as pessoas falam? Perguntou Lord M com uma leve expressão de irritação para com Wellington.  
-Melbourne, toda a gente já notou a cumplicidade que existe entre os dois. A forma como Vossa Majestade olha para si e também como você Melbourne olha para ela…Um conselho. Não entregue seu coração assim a uma jovem. Homens da nossa idade quando encontram o verdadeiro amor numa jovem sofrem imenso por diversos motivos e, normalmente nosso coração é sempre ferido e machucado. Bem, parece que finalmente vai abrir a sessão Parlamentar. Disse Wellington dirigindo-se para a porta do Parlamento.  
Melbourne ainda tentou refutar o que Wellington tinha-lhe acabado de dizer mas, sua voz congelou no momento. Ele sabia que o Duque tinha toda a razão. Mas, no caso dele já não havia como fugir. Ele estava irremediavelmente enamorado da Rainha. Suspirou profundamente e entrou no salão. Tinha-se de se concentrar para a batalha que vinha ai. Sabia perfeitamente que os Tories iriam ripostar a quantia que ele iria propor para Victoria.  
*******************************************************************************************  
A sessão Parlamentar teve inicio. Lord Melbourne pôs-se de pé e tomou a palavra.  
-Senhores! Hoje como todos já sabem, iremos estipular a anuidade que será atribuída a Vossa Majestade para as despesas de sua família e pessoais. Como Primeiro-Ministro e secretário pessoal da Rainha, proponho que lhe seja atribuído anualmente a quantia de 385 mil libras.  
De imediato gerou-se a confusão na sessão Parlamentar. Os Tories puseram-se logo de pé a protestar a quantia proposta por Melbourne enquanto, os Whig aplaudiam a proposta de seu correligionário. Sir Robert Peel, do lado Torie tomou de imediato a palavra.  
-Meu Caríssimo Lord Melbourne! Essa quantia é extramente exorbitante. A Rainha nunca conseguirá gastar esse dinheiro todo num ano. Mesmo tendo a sua família a cargo. Nós propomos uma quantia de 200 mil libras por ano.  
Naquele momento o Parlamento mais parecia um ringue de boxe. Os Whig começaram literalmente aos gritos para com os Tories incrédulos com a quantia miserável proposta por eles. Os Tories por seu lado tentavam elevar a sua voz ainda mais para ganharem a razão sobre a quantia proposta por eles. Melbourne como sempre ficava calado a observar estes puros atos de gladiação entre os deputados das duas fações. Observava, estudava e de repente tomava a palavra com tal eloquência politica que os deixava sem palavras para ripostar. Salvo raras exceções como o Duque de Wellington que sabia dar-lhe luta.  
-Senhores! Vossa Majestade ficará mais segura se receber a quantia do valor que eu propus. Como sabem e muito bem, todas as damas gostam de estar bonitas e, para isso é necessário belos vestidos, belas joias e perfumes caros. E, uma Rainha tem de estar mais majestosa que todas as outras damas da Nação. Se retirarmos a quantia que seria gasta para com as suas despesas pessoais, Vossa Majestade ficará com dinheiro insuficiente para estar elegante ao nível de um grande monarca europeu. Por isso estas 385 mil libras são o ideal para tais despesas.  
Wellington mais do que nunca sabia que Lord Melbourne estava corretíssimo com o que acabara de dizer. Ele próprio sabia o quanto uma dama gastava em vestidos, joias e perfumes para ficar bonita. Sua mulher gastava fortunas e suas amantes também. Sem mais demora tomou a palavra.

-O nosso ilustríssimo Primeiro-Ministro tem razão Senhores! Basta pensarmos nas nossas esposas. No que elas gastam em tecidos, modistas, joias, perfumes, chapéus para ficarem belas para nós. A Rainha como o rosto de uma nação magnânima como a nossa tem de se apresentar á altura. Eu sei que ficarão atónitos com o que eu vou dizer mas, concordo com a quantia que Lord Melbourne propôs. Senhores peço que reflitam no que eu acabei de dizer. Pensem nas vossas esposas e votem a favor das 385 mil libras anuais para Vossa Majestade.  
Melbourne ficou sem palavras com o que acabara de ouvir. O Duque de Wellington defendendo algo que ele tinha proposto. Era raro isso acontecer! Se aconteceu alguma vez sequer! Todos se acalmaram e a votação começou. Melbourne conseguiu o seu intento. A Rainha iria receber as 385 mil libras estipuladas por ele. Esta foi aprovada com os votos a favor dos whig tanto da câmara dos Lordes como da câmara dos comuns como para seu espanto de todos os tories graças á intervenção de Wellington.  
Há saída do Parlamento, Lord M intercetou o Duque para lhe agradecer o facto de ter ficado do seu lado na proposta da quantia a ser atribuída á Rainha.  
-Wellington! Agradeço-lhe o facto de ter ficado ao meu lado na quantia que propus. Normalmente nunca acontece estarmos do mesmo lado em matéria de assuntos políticos mas, como desta vez ficamos e, a sua palavra foi crucial para a aprovação desta fiz questão de lhe agradecer.  
Wellington sorriu para Melbourne e pondo-lhe a mão no seu ombro direito.  
-Meu caro Melbourne, eu fiz isso porque vejo o seu empenho e esforço para que o Reinado de Vossa Majestade seja um êxito e sem percalços de espécie alguma. Mas, volto-lhe a advertir não se deixe enredar com a sua idade nas malhas da paixão. Se já não está enredado nela! E se afastou a sorrir.  
Por uns momentos Lord M perdeu o ar e sentiu-se sufocar. Era assim tão notório na sua cara, nos seus atos o amor que ele sentia pela Rainha? Se era estava perdido! Mas uma coisa sabia. Se Wellington tinha percebido que ele amava Victoria, ele também sabia que da boca do Duque nunca ninguém saberia de seus sentimentos. Montou o seu cavalo e dirigiu-se para Kensington Palace. Tinha de dar a novidade á Rainha e acompanhá-la na sua mudança para Buckingham. Isso não era tarefa de um Primeiro-Ministro, nem tão pouco de um Secretário Pessoal mas, ela lhe tinha pedido que a acompanhasse á sua nova morada e ele nunca iria negar nada á mulher que amava.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria, esperava por Lord M impacientemente. Toda a sua comitiva mais a bagagem de toda a família já iam a caminho de Buckingham. Só Lezhen é que tinha ficado para trás para fazer companhia a Vitoria até Lord M chegar. Era com ele que ela queria ir para Buckingham. Com mais ninguém! Só ele a tranquilizava. Só ele a fazia feliz nos momentos mais importantes ou tensos de sua vida. A Rainha andava de um lado para o outro da sala ao mesmo tempo que espreitava constantemente pela janela a fim de ver se avistava o cavalo de Lord M. Lezhen sentia-se deveras aflita com a impaciência de Vitoria. Nunca a tinha visto assim por ninguém. Só mesmo com seu fiel amigo Dash.  
-Senhora, acalme-se! Lord Melbourne deve estar a chegar. Sabe que ele hoje tinha a sessão parlamentar para a decisão da quantia que seria atribuída a vossa Majestade anualmente. Isso deve-o ter atrasado um pouco mas, de certeza que mal acabou a sessão que Lord Melbourne se dirigiu para cá de imediato. Disse Lezhen tentando acalmar Vitoria que já estava quase a roer as unhas com a ansiedade que sentia pela chegada de seu querido Lord M.  
-Eu sei que deve ter sido a sessão parlamentar que atrasou Lord M mas, eu não consigo estar calma enquanto ele não estiver aqui ao meu lado Lezhen! É com ele que eu quero ir para Buckingham. Quero que seja ele a mostrar-me todas as divisões do Palácio. Disse Victoria com um certo desespero estampado em seu rosto enquanto continuava a olhar para a janela.  
-Eu sei disso Senhora. Mas, acalme-se! Estar assim não vai trazer Lord Melbourne mais depressa.  
De repente Vitoria avistou um cavalo castanho cavalgar ao longe. Era ele de certeza! Seu querido e adorado Lord M que vinha ai! Seu rosto mudou totalmente de expressão. E de um ar sisudo nasceu um brilho e um sorriso luminoso em seu rosto.  
-Lezhen, Lord M está a chegar! Finalmente ele chegou!  
E, sem se dar conta que estava mostrando descaradamente o seu intenso interesse por Lord M, Vitoria saiu disparada a correr da sala onde estava e correu pelo corredor a fora até chegar á entrada do Palácio para receber o seu Lord M.  
-Lord M! Que bom que chegou finalmente! Já estava preocupada com seu atraso. Disse Vitoria chegando ao pé dele ofegante de correr.  
Melbourne ficou surpreso pela receção efusiva de Vitoria á porta do Palácio. Parecia uma jovem enamorada a receber seu pretendente. E como ele amou essa atitude dela! Como ele queria que ela fosse a sua jovem pretendente.  
-Senhora, eu disse que viria e que a acompanharia até Buckingham. Infelizmente só consegui chegar agora devido ao facto de a sessão parlamentar se ter atrasado um pouco. No entanto, tenho excelentes notícias para lhe dar Vossa Majestade. A sua anuidade de 385 mil libras foi aprovada. Isso quer dizer, que desta quantia ficará com 68 mil libras para seus gastos pessoais além das 27 mil libras que receberá anualmente do Ducado de Lancaster.  
-Oh Lord M! Fico muito feliz por saber que conseguiu que o Parlamento aprovasse a quantia acordada por nós dois. Principalmente os Tories que como me disse iriam tentar reprovar.  
-Realmente senhora, até eu fiquei admirado! Mas, quando o Duque de Wellington intervém todos os outros Tories baixam a cabeça como carneirinhos. E desta vez, foi a nosso favor! Disse Melbourne com um ar jocoso  
-Bem, Lord M acho que está na altura de irmos para Buckingham. Eu irei consigo na carruagem de capô aberto e, Lezhen irá na outra carruagem atrás de nós.  
-Seu desejo é uma ordem Senhora! Disse Melbourne sorrindo abertamente para Vitoria e dando-lhe passagem para se dirigirem até á carruagem.  
Durante todo o caminho, Vitoria e Melbourne foram conversando animadamente. No entanto, Vitoria mostrava estar bastante nervosa e até tensa. Melbourne percebeu isso logo de imediato mas, esperou que ela lhe dissesse alguma coisa sobre o que a fazia estar assim. Vitoria, não disse uma palavra sobre o que a afligia. Já na parte final do percurso, ela ficou calada e começou a torcer incessantemente as luvas de renda que trazia nas mãos.  
-Senhora, parece-me que está nervosa com algo. Se eu a poder ajudar…Disse Melbourne olhando para ela com aqueles olhos doces e que transmitem calma e segurança sempre que ela precisa.  
\- Lord M, Eu estou nervosa pk irei viver para um sitio novo e tenho alguma espectativa sobre isso. O facto de ser Rainha ainda é muito novo para mim e tudo me assusta ainda um pouco.   
-Senhora, Eu sei que tudo isto é novo para si e muito desafiante mas, também sei que dentro de si há uma mulher forte, corajosa e determinada. Por isso, ponha esse seu sorriso lindo no rosto e encare tudo como um desafio que vai superar sempre como uma vencedora que é.   
Ao acabar de falar, Melbourne logo se arrependeu do que disse. Ele tinha acabado de dizer “ponha esse sorriso lindo no rosto”. Ele nunca poderia ter dito uma coisa dessas á Rainha. Ela poderia pensar que ele se estava a insinuar a ela. E o que ele menos queria é que a mulher que amava se afastasse dele. Mas, as palavras tinham-lhe saído da boca sem ele se aperceber. O amor que sentia por ela fazia-o ter rompantes de um jovem apaixonado.  
Vitoria, sentiu seu coração flutuar com a lisonja que Lord M acabara de lhe dar. Ele achava o seu sorriso lindo! E o facto de ter sido ele a dizer isso fazia dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo naquele momento! Toda a tensão que sentia desapareceu. Só ficando uma leve ansiedade. Então, num impulso Vitoria deu a mão a Lord M. Ficando de mão dada com ele dentro da carruagem. William corou de imediato! Porquê a Rainha tinha feito uma coisa destas? Só os namorados, os noivos davam as mãos. Será que ela sentia algo por ele além de que uma amizade? Sua cabeça começou a andar á roda. Sentia um misto de alegria e de desespero ao mesmo tempo. Ele desejava que ela o correspondesse. Era o que mais desejava na vida naquele momento. Mas, também sabia que nunca poderiam ficar juntos e que esse amor poderia destruir o seu reinado.  
Vitoria, olhou para ele com suas bochechas fogueadas. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas estrelas cintilantes direto a ele. E de uma forma tímida falou a medo.  
-Me perdoe Lord M. Mas, eu tive que lhe dar a mão. É a única forma de me sentir segura e forte neste momento. Só você Lord M me consegue fazer sentir segura, forte e feliz desde que me tornei Rainha.  
Melbourne engoliu a seco. A Rainha tinha um sentimento forte por ele. Isso era notório agora para ele, sem duvida alguma. Apesar de que ainda não tivesse- se apercebido realmente do que sentia ainda. E, como ele adorava sentir a pequena mão dela na sua! A sua pele macia e suave em contacto com a sua mão. Naquele momento ele sabia que estava errado eles estarem assim de mãos dadas mas, ele precisava desesperadamente de senti-la e ela se sentia segura e feliz estar assim com ele num contacto tão íntimo como dar as mãos. Então decidiu, que naquele momento iria esquecer o perigo e o politicamente correto e iria deixar fica-la de mão dada com ele. Sorriu para ela como um jovem enamorado.  
-Se Vossa Majestade se sente bem de mão dada comigo então ficaremos assim até ao final da viajem.  
-Obrigada Lord M Disse Vitoria retribuindo o sorriso.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Quando chegaram a Buckingham, Victoria largou a mão de Lord M e saltou da carruagem olhando completamente extasiada para a fachada imponente do Palácio. Ela já lá tinha estado algumas vezes quando seu tio dava jantares de Estado mas, nunca tinha reparado com tamanho pormenor na imponência desta fachada.  
William esfregou as duas mãos uma na outra tentando segurar em si a sensação sublime que foi sentir a mão de sua amada na sua. Por uns segundos fechou os olhos e na sua memória registou cada pormenor do contacto da sua mão na dela. Quando voltou a si, olhou para Victoria e lá estava ela com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso luminoso olhando para ele.  
-Venha Lord M! Quero que seja o meu guia no conhecimento da minha nova casa. Quero que me mostre todas as divisões.  
Lord Melbourne sorriu para Vitoria.  
-Com toda a Honra lhe mostrarei todas as divisórias do Palácio, Senhora. E saltou da carruagem ficando de pé ao lado de Vitoria.  
Durante alguns minutos ficaram assim, parados ao lado um do outro, admirando o Palácio, sem dizerem uma única palavra um ao outro. Então de repente sem dizer uma palavra Vitoria deu de novo a sua mão a Lord M e puxou-o literalmente consigo. Melbourne mais uma vez ficou petrificado. Victoria o surpreendia a cada minuto que passava. Ela estava tento atitudes declaradamente de uma noiva bem enamorada. Tentou resistir de novo á mão da Rainha mas, Victoria olhou para ele com um olhar intenso e sério que inundou a sua alma por completo.  
-Lord M, eu quero entrar neste Palácio de mãos dadas consigo e percorrer todos estes corredores assim de mãos dadas. È a única forma que me fará sentir feliz e segura. È estar ao seu lado e de mãos dadas consigo, Lord M.  
Por uns momentos Melbourne quis chorar. Não de tristeza ou de angustia mas de felicidade. Se há pouco ele tinha quase a certeza que Victoria o amava, agora com esta atitude e com o que tinha acabado de dizer, ele tinha total certeza que ela o amava mas, devido á sua inocência não se tinha ainda apercebido de tal sentimento. Era melhor assim. Para ele. Para ela. E para o Reino. E sem dizer uma palavra deixou-se levar pelo Palácio pela mão de Victoria.  
Ambos percorreram todas as divisórias do Palácio. Melbourne ia-lhe explicando qual a função de cada salão ou quarto. Quando entraram no salão do Trono, Victoria largou a mão de Melbourne e correu para se sentar no trono. Seus pés ficavam suspensos no ar. Ela era baixa e aquele Trono tinha sido feito para um homem muito alto. Victoria suspirou e olhando para Lord M com um sorriso maroto.  
-Lord M, este trono é muito grande para mim. Acho que terão de me pôr aqui um banquinho para eu poder assentar os pés.  
Melbourne sorriu e olhando muito seriamente para o trono.  
-Senhora, não se preocupe! Será feito outro trono adequado á sua altura.  
Victoria sorriu de satisfação e saltando do trono pegou novamente na mão de Melbourne e correu direito á ala dos quartos de dormir.  
Enquanto percorriam o corredor que dava para os quartos de dormir, Melbourne sentia-se como um jovem enamorado percorrendo a sua futura casa com a sua futura esposa. Por momentos até se lembrou que o fizera com Caro, uma semana antes de se casarem quando ele lhe mostrou Brocket Hall. E, naquele momento desejou que Caro nunca tivesse existido e que no lugar dela deveria ter estado Victoria. William estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que só voltou a si quando ouviu quase um grito de Victoria chamando pelo seu nome.  
-Lord M! Lord M! Passa-se alguma coisa? Sente-se bem? O que acha do meu novo Quarto?  
Melbourne voltou dos seus pensamentos de novo para a realidade. Deu por si nos aposentos reais ao lado de Victoria. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas.  
-Eu estou bem Senhora. Não se preocupe. São algumas preocupações referentes ao governo. Em relação ao quarto eu acho-o perfeito para si, Senhora. Talvez uma mudança de decoração ao seu gosto e fica na perfeição.  
-Ainda bem que gosta Lord M! Para mim é muito importante a sua opinião em tudo! E finalmente largando a mão de Melbourne sentou-se num cadeirão que estava no meio do quarto.  
-Por Favor Lord M, puxe uma cadeira e sente-se. Preciso falar consigo algo importante.  
Melbourne ficou apreensivo. O que de tão importante tinha a sua doce menina a lhe dizer?  
-Prefiro ficar em pé senhora se não se importa. Mas, o que de tão importante tem para me dizer, Vossa Majestade?  
-Bem Lord M, Eu desejo que passe mais tempo junto a mim. Preciso muito da sua orientação no meu reinado como meu secretário pessoal. Por isso decidi dar-lhe um quarto aqui em Buckingham e outro quarto em Windsor. Assim, poderemos trabalhar e estarmos juntos durante mais tempo sem o Lord M se preocupar com as horas de voltar para casa.  
Melbourne sentiu como se o chão tivesse sido tirado debaixo de seus pés. A sua menina queria que ele dormisse no Palácio e em Windsor. Queria que ele tivesse um canto dele perto dela. Isso era demais para ele. Para as suas forças de resistência para com o que sentia por ela. Assim seria impossível resistir ao imenso amor que estava a sentir. Uma coisa era ir dormir para casa. Outra era estar a metros dela e saber que ela estava ali perto dele dormindo. Isso iria fazer com que ele enlouquecesse de amor e desejo por ela. Seria uma tortura!  
-Senhora, agradeço do fundo do meu coração tamanha oferta para com minha pessoa mas, não vou aceitar. Um homem como eu precisa de privacidade para poder escrever até altas horas e, como sabe eu muitas vezes durmo na poltrona e não na cama.  
Vitoria, olhou para Melbourne com um olhar triste mas ao mesmo tempo de súplica e pondo-se de pé agarrou nas mãos de Melbourne.  
-Lord M, peço-lhe que aceite esta minha oferta. É muito importante para mim tê-lo ao meu lado o maior tempo possível. Eu….Eu…..Eu preciso de si…mais do que você imagina Lord M. Eu….Eu….Eu só me sinto bem e feliz quando está comigo, ao meu lado. Quando não está eu…eu…eu sinto que falta uma parte de mim. Por isso, Lord M aceite a minha oferta e sempre que poder durma aqui no Palácio ou em Windsor quando eu for para lá.  
Victoria quando acabou de dizer isto tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as suas bochechas em brasa. Melbourne por sua vez sentia o seu coração a sair do peito de tão forte que batia. A sua vontade era agarrá-la em seus braços e beijá-la loucamente e dizer-lhe o quanto a ama. Mas não podia fazer isso! Então, ficou olhando para ela, admirando o seu rosto por breves minutos, sem dizer uma palavra enquanto tentou escutar o seu coração. Desta vez não iria ouvir a voz da razão mas a voz do sentimento que seu coração lhe ia transmitir. Então, suspirou profunda e pausadamente e com um leve sorriso e um olhar luminoso.  
-Senhora, fico deveras lisonjeado pelo carinho e afeto que sente por mim. Nunca imaginei que tinha tamanho afeto por minha pessoa. Então a minha resposta será sim. Aceito a sua oferta e sempre que poder dormirei aqui no Palácio ou em Windsor. Mas, agora se não se importa terei de me ausentar. Tenho de voltar para o Parlamento.  
Victoria fez uma expressão de felicidade que nunca Lord M tinha visto e apertando ainda mais as suas mãos na dele.  
-Fico tão feliz Lord M por aceitar! Nem imagina o bem que me faz! Espero que durante esta semana fique cá a sua primeira noite. Se não me engano terei de escolher as minhas damas de companhia e quero o Lord M ao meu lado! A sua opinião será fundamental.  
-Com certeza Senhora. Estarei ao seu lado nesse dia. E se é de vosso desejo que eu durma esta semana aqui no Palácio, assim o farei. Agora terei de me retirar.  
Melbourne ajoelhou-se e beijou a mão de Vitoria. Retirando-se de seguida. Montou o seu cavalo que tinha sido trazido de Kensington até Buckingham por um estribeiro e partiu para sua casa e não para o Parlamento como tinha dito á Rainha. O seu coração e a sua cabeça eram um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações. Num mesmo dia Victoria tinha andado de mão dada com ele como se fosse sua noiva. Tinha-lhe revelado inconscientemente que o correspondia em termos de sentimentos apesar de não se ter apercebido disso devido á sua inocência e para culminar tinha-lhe oferecido dois quartos para ele pernoitar. Ele devia ter sido firme e ter recusado a oferta. Mas, como ele o poderia fazer! Ele a amava perdidamente! E precisava dela, de estar perto dela o maior tempo possível para se sentir vivo! E ela! Ela precisava dele. De estar perto dele da mesma forma. Porque ela o amava! Mesmo que não se aperceba disso. E é melhor assim. Porque no dia em que a sua doce menina perceber, ele terá de se afastar e isso será a sua morte em vida. Ao chegar a casa pediu ao mordomo para não ser incomodado. Fechou-se no seu quarto. Tirou o casaco, o lenço e o colete e, sentou-se na sua poltrona derramando whisky atrás de whisky enquanto a sua mente estava fixada em Victoria e na sua doce mão na sua.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Era já de noite. Os aposentos reais já tinham sido preparados para que a Rainha pode-se dormir. Victoria, sentou-se na sua escrevaninha e tirou o seu diário secreto. Começando a escrever nele como fazia todos os dias desde que tinha conhecido Lord M.  
Buckingham Palace, 30 de Junho de 1837  
Ainda não sei o que se passou comigo. Não sei onde fui buscar tanta coragem para o que fiz e o que disse. Sei sim! Eu fui buscar essa coragem ao meu coração! Foi ele que bateu que nem um louco e me fez fazer e dizer tudo aquilo. Mas, ainda bem que o fiz. Hoje sinto-me a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Foi tão maravilhoso vir o caminho todo de mãos dadas com o Lord M! Sentir a sua mão grande e forte entrelaçada na minha. Dando-me segurança e conforto. Como foi sublime percorrer todas as divisórias do Palácio de mãos dadas com o Lord M. Espero que ele não tenha ficado muito cansado. Fi-lo correr tanto! Mas foi tão bom! E eu vi que ele adorou também. Durante todo o tempo ele sorriu para mim e olhou para mim com tamanha doçura e devoção que eu senti o meu estomago se contorcer e o meu coração doer de tanto bater. Mas, o que me fez mesmo feliz foi o facto de ele ter aceitado a minha oferta. A partir de agora vou tê-lo quase sempre comigo 24 h por dia. Ser a última pessoa que vejo antes de dormir e ser a primeira pessoa que vejo no outro dia de manhã. Para mim isso será único, uma preciosidade. Ter o meu doce e meigo Lord M sempre perto de mim. Eu não sei se devo escrever tudo o que sinto em meu coração mas, preciso de o fazer. E o que o meu coração está a dizer neste momento é: Eu te adoro Lord M. Aonde estiver. Pensa em mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo. Eu sei que devem estar a perguntar quando começam as cenas picantes mas isso vão ter de esperar mais um pouco. Quem gostou ponha um Kudo. Para a semana publicarei mais um capitulo de "Um Amor para a vida" e será o tão aguardado casamento entre os dois!


	7. A descoberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilly descobre o segredo mais bem guardado de seu irmão e Vitoria descodifica finalmente seu coração....

Tinha-se passado um mês desde que Vitoria se tinha mudado para o Palácio de Buckingham. Toda a sua vida se tinha transformado desde de que se tinha mudado para lá. Não dormia mais com sua mãe que se mudara para uma ala diferente da dela, era ela que comandava agora a sua vida deixando para trás os anos de terror sob o domínio tirano de Sir John Conroy mas, principalmente tinha o seu querido e adorado Lord M a pernoitar no Palácio duas a três vezes por semana conforme o necessário. Nesses dias Vitoria levitava de alegria! Melbourne chegava por volta das dez horas da manhã ao Palácio, dirigindo-se até á sala de desenho onde despachava a caixa vermelha com Vitoria. Essas reuniões demoravam pelo menos umas três horas mas, não se resumiam só a assinar leis ou despachos. Ambos ficavam juntos, conversando animadamente, ora falando descontraidamente sentados nas poltronas da sala ora, na varanda onde ficavam lado a lado bem perto um do outro. Quem entrava na sala e os visse na varanda poderia dizer que eram marido e mulher, tal era a descontração e intimidade entre os dois. Depois Lord M acabava por almoçar no Palácio indo de seguida ao Parlamento. Voltava á noite para jantar e depois passaria o serão a jogar whist com a Rainha ou a conversar animadamente com ela até altas horas. A noite acabava com Victoria se retirando para os seus aposentos e Lord M para os seus. Ambos os quartos ficavam na mesma ala mas, o quarto da Rainha ficava no fim do corredor e o de Melbourne no meio. Hoje, dia 30 de Julho de 1837 seria mais um dia em que Lord M viria passar quase o dia todo com Victoria e acabaria por dormir lá. Nesses dias Victoria despertava com um sorriso luminoso e um brilho nos olhos que dava para ver á distância. Vestiu o seu melhor vestido, tomou o pequeno-almoço e seguiu de imediato até á sala de desenho onde ficou impaciente á espera que Lord M chegasse.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Melbourne mais uma vez tinha passado a noite entre a poltrona de sua biblioteca e a sua mesa de trabalho. Acabara por adormecer já o sol estava a despontar no horizonte depois de ter bebido quase meio decantador de brandy e escrevendo os seus sentimentos por Vitoria que, cada vez cresciam mais dentro de seu peito. Ele a amava de uma forma sublime e grandiosa. Simplesmente ela era tudo para ele. O ar que respirava, o sol que lhe aquecia a pele, a força que o mantinha vivo a cada dia que passava…..  
Já eram umas oito e meia da manhã e, o sol entrava pela janela da biblioteca adentro iluminando tudo que se encontrava nela mas, Melbourne continuava adormecido. Sua irmã Emily, que desde de que William perdera seu filho Augustos e tivera o escândalo com Caroline Norton passou a cuidar dele sempre que podia. Passara a ir frequentemente a casa do irmão supervisionando tudo e dando-lhe o seu apoio e carinho. Isto com o apoio de seu marido Lord Palmerston, amigo de longa data de William. Nesse dia, Emily decidira ir bem cedo até Dover House para ver como estava o irmão. Tinha ficado a saber pelo mordomo que de há um mês para cá William começara a beber muito de novo tal como fizera quando Augustos morreu e isso a deixava muito preocupada com ele. O mordomo abriu-lhe a porta e, Emily entrou.  
\- Trevor, Lord Melbourne está tomando o pequeno-almoço? Perguntou ao mordomo enquanto se dirigia para o salão.  
-Não minha Senhora. Lord Melbourne ainda não saiu da biblioteca desde ontem. Penso que dormiu mais uma vez lá.  
Emily fez um esgare de preocupação. Não gostava nada do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Isso significava que seu irmão tinha passado mais uma noite a beber. Dispensou o mordomo e dirigiu-se até á biblioteca. Entrou e deu de caras com seu irmão dormindo profundamente na poltrona com um copo de brandy vazio caído no chão e o decantador meio vazio em cima da mesinha enquanto que a sua mesa de trabalho estava num caos. Papeis espalhados por todo o lado e alguns caídos no chão. Entrou muito devagar tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não acordar o irmão e dirigiu-se até á mesa de trabalho para lhe arrumar os papeis. Ao chegar lá deu de caras com um folha em cima da mesa onde havia uma espécie de poema, meio desabafo e onde parecia haver um nome de mulher escrito por várias vezes. Pegou e começou a ler.  
Vitoria, Vitoria meu anjo, minha vida, meu bálsamo.  
Amo-te meu amor. Te amarei até ao fim dos meus dias e para lá deles.  
Quero-te em meus braços. Quero que sejas minha mas nunca o poderás ser. Isso faz sangrar o meu coração já dilacerado pela vida mas, mesmo assim deste um novo alento á minha vida sombria. Trouxeste a luz para ela. Posso nunca te ter em meus braços e dizer que te adoro mas, desde que possa estar junto a ti isso me bastará! Mas, se a vida nos separar por alguma razão e sei que isso um dia acontecerá. Saberei que a partir daquele momento morrerei aos poucos. Lentamente. Numa agonia sem fim. Eu dei-te o meu coração. Ès o sangue que corre em minhas veias, és a minha estrela, és quem dá vida a este corpo dilacerado pelo sofrimento. Tudo o que eu tenho de meu dei-te sem reservas. Eu sou um simples homem, um simples mortal que te ama para além da vida para além dos tempos….  
Emily, estava sem palavras. Seu coração batia de tal forma que quase lhe saia do peito. Seu irmão estava a amar de novo mas, mais uma vez sofria por um amor. E essa mulher era a Rainha! Caiu literalmente numa cadeira que estava ao lado da messa e ficou por largos minutos a digerir aquela revelação. Melbourne acordou lentamente, com uma dor dilacerante na cabeça. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos mas, quando viu que o sol já ia alto deu um salto da poltrona. Estava definitivamente atrasado para o encontro com Vitoria. Ao se pôr de pé sentiu tonturas que o fizeram se segurar ao braço da poltrona e, quando olhou para a sua mesa de trabalho deu de caras com sua irmã segurando um dos seus escritos e com uma expressão de quem tinha visto uma assombração.  
-Emily, minha irmã! Estás aqui há muito tempo? Não dei conta da tua chegada. Disse com receio do que a irmã tinha acabado de ler fosse algo prometedor.  
-William….Tu amas a Rainha. Oh meu irmão! Vais sofrer de novo! Ela nunca poderá ser tua a não ser…. Disse olhando para Melbourne com lágrimas nos olhos.  
William sentiu um baque forte no peito. Sua irmã descobriu o amor que ele sentia por Vitoria. Isso nunca poderia ter acontecido! Realmente ele era um desastre! Por causa da bebida tinha negligenciado seus escritos e agora sua irmã tinha descoberto seu segredo mais bem guardado dentro de seu coração. Melbourne levantou suas mãos no ar em sinal de desespero e olhando para a irmã com profunda doçura e tristeza em seus olhos.  
-Sim minha irmã. É verdade. Amo a Rainha como nunca amei mulher nenhuma em minha vida! Ela é tudo para mim! Tudo!   
E sentou-se de novo na poltrona, levando as mãos ao rosto para a irmã não ver que chorava.  
Emily dirigiu-se até William e sentando-se no chão aos pés dele, pegou-lhe nas mãos com todo o carinho.  
-William! Tu não tens culpa! O amor é assim! Vem sem nos apercebermos. O nosso coração não escolhe a pessoa certa. Quando vemos, ele já está a bater forte e compassadamente por alguém mesmo que o ser amado nos seja inacessível. A Rainha perante tudo está-te vedada. Mas, nada é impossível. Vê eu e Palmerston. Eu era casada com Cowper. O nosso casamento era infeliz, sem amor. Então, eu conheci o Palmerston e amei-o logo que o vi. Sabia que me era impossível ficar com ele. Era casada e uma mulher divorciada é posta á beira do prato nesta sociedade. Mas eu lutei pelo amor dele e, agora aqui estou, casada com ele e feliz! Sabes se ela nutre os mesmos sentimentos por ti? Perguntou com uma voz doce e acolhedora a William.  
-Não sei Emily. Ás vezes parece que me vê como um pai que nunca teve pois, o Duque de Kent morreu quando tinha 2 anos e depois foi aprisionada pela educação severa e castradora de John Conroy mas, na maioria das vezes ela tem comportamentos para mim de uma jovem enamorada.  
-Que tipo de comportamentos? Perguntou Emily.  
\- Há exatamente um mês atrás, quando se mudou para Buckingham, a Rainha deu-me a mão e não a largou o tempo todo. Andou a conhecer todo o Palácio de mão dada comigo. Puxando-me para ela, sorrindo e depois……e depois disse que queria que eu passasse a dormir no Palácio ou em Windsor. Que tinha reservado dois aposentos para mim. E que se eu aceitasse ficaria muito feliz porque precisava de mim mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Mas, isso é normal. Ela sente-se muito só e eu sou como um pai para ela. Só pode ser isso. Ela nunca iria amar um velho de 58 anos! Disse olhando para Emily com uma expressão de angustia e resignação.  
Emily, apertou as mãos de William com força e olhando para ele com um olhar de esperança.  
-Meu irmão estás tão enganado! A Rainha ama-te! Não vês! Isso é tudo sinais de uma jovem completamente, irremediavelmente enamorada de ti! A única coisa que te posso dizer é que observa-a. E se um dia tiveres a certeza dos seus sentimentos por ti, luta por ela! Mas luta com todas as tuas forças! Eu estarei aqui para te apoiar em tudo meu irmão!  
William levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro virando-se de repente para Emily com angustia e dor.  
-Emily isso é impossível! Mesmo que ela me ame eu nunca poderei ter nada com ela! Eu sou o seu Primeiro-Ministro! Seu secretário pessoal. Sou um mero visconde! Ela terá de casar com alguém de sangue real! E eu não a vou tornar em minha amante. Nunca! Não vou fazer isso com ela. Amo-a demais para isso!  
-Meu irmão nunca digas nunca a nada! Ás vezes quando criticamos algo ou dizemos nunca farei é quando as coisas acontecem mesmo! Luta por ela! Luta pelo amor que sentes por ela e que me parece que ela sente por ti apesar de que ainda não se deve ter apercebido. È muito jovem. Muito menina ainda. Bem, mas agora vou-me embora. Parece-me que deves estar atrasado para os teus compromissos. Bebe um café bem forte para curares essa ressaca e vai ter com a tua Vitoria.  
William beijou a testa da irmã fazendo-lhe de seguida um carinho no rosto.  
-Obrigada Emily! Obrigada pelo teu apoio, carinho, compreensão e descrição.  
-De nada William! Eu sou tua irmã e te adoro! E guarda muito bem esses desabafos de amor por ela antes que mais alguém os veja.  
-Não te preocupes! Vou guardá-los muito bem guardados onde nunca ninguém os achará.  
Emily foi-se embora e Melbourne dirigiu-se apressadamente ao seu quarto onde fez a barba, se lavou e mudou de roupa. Bebeu um café bem forte e um brioche com um pouco de doce e saiu apressadamente no seu cavalo a caminho de Buckingham. Estava deveras atrasado e sabia que a sua doce menina já deveria estar numa ansiedade atroz pela sua demora. Esperava ardentemente que a Duquesa de Sutherland ou Emma Portmann a estivessem a acompanhar na espera.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria, andava pela sala de desenho de um lado para o outro. A sua ansiedade era evidente. Seu querido Lord M estava atrasado. Já eram 11h da manhã e nada de o avistar pela janela. Deveria vir montado no seu belo cavalo castanho como sempre vinha de manhã. Harriett Elizabeth Georgiana Howard, 2ª Duquesa de Sutherland tinha-se tornado dama de companhia da Rainha. Esta era casada com o 2º Duque de Sutherland George Granville Sutherland-Levenson-Gower deputado Whig e amigo chegado de Lord Melbourne, virou-se para a Rainha tentando acalmar o nervosismo evidente de Vitoria pela demora do seu Primeiro-Ministro.  
-Senhora, tenho a certeza que o atraso de Lord Melbourne deveu-se a algo importante relacionado com o governo. Talvez, o atraso na redação de algum documento para Vossa Majestade assinar.  
Vitoria, apertando as suas pequenas mãos virou-se para Harriett com uma expressão de desalento.  
-Espero que tenha razão Duquesa. Lord M nunca se atrasa. Estou a ficar preocupada. Virando-se de novo para a janela a ver se o avistava.  
Emma Portmann, casada com outro membro do Partido Whig e também amigo chegado de Lord M, Edward Portmann era também dama de companhia da Rainha. Vendo a aflição da Rainha.  
-Vossa Majestade, se desejar eu enviarei uma carta ao meu marido. Ele faz parte do governo e por isso saberá qual o atraso de Lord Melbourne caso este tenha a ver com algo a nível politico.  
Vitoria, virou-se para Emma.  
.Sim Emma! Escreva ao seu marido. Imediatamente!   
Mas logo que se virou para a janela viu Lord M a chegar no seu belo cavalo castanho como um belo cavaleiro ao encontro da sua donzela. Vez um sorriso rasgado no rosto e virando-se para as duas senhoras.  
-Emma, já não é necessário escrever. Lord M acaba de chegar. Podem se retirar. Eu e Lord M iremos tratar da caixa vermelha.  
Emma e Harriett retiraram-se fazendo uma vénia á Rainha. E, sem demoras Lord Melbourne foi anunciado. Entrou na sala como sempre com o seu porte de cavalheiro e sem hesitar ajoelhou-se perante Vitoria e beijou-lhe a mão em reverência.  
-Lord M! Estava tão preocupada com a sua demora. Passou-se algo para se ter atrasado? Perguntou Vitoria com um ar de preocupação enquanto olhava para Melbourne.  
Lord M esboçou um sorriso de ternura para a Rainha. Ele sentiu-se feliz naquele momento por saber que um simples atraso seu tinha deixado Vitoria preocupada e a sentir a sua falta.  
-Peço imensa desculpa pelo meu atraso Senhora mas, ontem deitei-me muito tarde a tratar de certos assuntos políticos e acabei por me deixar adormecer até tarde.  
-Lord M quando for assim mande um bilhete a avisar de seu atraso. Fiquei tão preocupada e com o coração tão apertado pela sua demora.  
O rosto de Lord M iluminou-se. Ela era tão doce! Até na forma de demonstrar as suas preocupações e sentimentos por ele. Sorriu e pegando nas mãos de Vitoria com toda a ternura.  
-Senhora, esteja descansada. A partir de agora qualquer atraso que tenha enviarei um bilhete a visar.  
-Faça isso Lord M se não da próxima vez o meu coração sai-me da boca de tanta preocupação.  
Naquele momento Melbourne pensou que talvez a sua irmã tivesse razão. Que os sentimentos de Vitoria por ele não fossem de uma filha para um pai mas de ma mulher que ama um homem. Mesmo tendo ele mais 40 anos que ela!  
A Rainha sentou-se na mesa de trabalho enquanto Lord M lhe passava os documentos que ela deveria assinar. No entanto, muitos dos trabalhos eram interrompidos por conversas alleias á politica. Lord M ora falava de um livro novo que estava a ler, ora da sociedade do sec. XVIII que fez parte da sua infância ora de um assunto histórico relevante. Hoje Melbourne esclarecera a Rainha alguns aspetos sobre a Guerra das Rosas que foi uma guerra que durou 30 anos, entre a casa de York (que tinha o simbolo da Rosa Branca) e a casa de Lancaster (que tinha como simbolo a rosa vermelha). Ele explicou-lhe que ambas as casas eram originárias da dinastia Plantageneta e descendentes do Rei Eduardo III que reinou entre 1327 e 1377. Que a guerra acabou pela morte do Rei Ricardo III em batalha. Este tinha sido morto por Henrrique Tudor que se iria tornar no Rei Henrrique VII e fundador da dinastia Tudor. Ainda disse que o Rei Henrrique VII se casou com Elizabeth de York filha mais velha do Rei Eduardo IV e de Elizabeth de Woodville.  
Vitoria, ficava fascinada com as explicações de Lord M. Não que ela já não soubesse daquilo pois, teve de estudar minuciosamente os seus antepassados mas, adorava ver o entusiasmo de seu querido e adorado Primeiro-Ministro além de que era uma forma de poder estar mais tempo com ele e de poder olhá-lo com devoção e carinho sem ele se aperceber.  
Quando acabaram de assinar os últimos documentos Vitoria virou-se para Melbourne de uma forma carinhosa como quem deseja algo.  
-Lord M antes de almoçarmos gostaria de irmos dar uma volta pelos jardins do Palácio.  
Lord M sorriu.  
-Se é de vosso desejo dar o passeio irei com todo o gosto.  
-Então iei dizer a Emma e a Herriett para não nos acompanharem. Quero ir sozinha consigo. Disse olhando nos olhos de Melbourne e pegando-lhe nas mãos grandes, quentes e macias.  
-Senhora, não acho prudente irmos passear sozinhos. Poderão falar…. Disse Melbourne mostrando preocupação.  
Vitoria, apertou as mãos de Melbourne  
-Não Lord M! Eu sou a Rainha e quero passear sozinha consigo. Nada me impedirá! E…..E eu sinto-me tão bem, tão segura ao seu lado que nada de mal me acontecerá.  
Com este argumento Melbourne se derreteu por completo. Esta jovem que ele amava com toda a força de seu coração e alma sabia-o desarmar muito bem.  
-Se é assim que deseja senhora. Então iremos passear sozinhos pelos jardins do Palácio.  
Vitoria esboçou um sorriso de felicidade e largando as mãos de Lord M enquanto que corria para a porta.  
-Que felicidade! Vou avisar Emma e Harriett que não nos acompanhem e iremos de seguida.   
Melbourne ficou na sala á espera da Rainha enquanto que o seu coração batia numa velocidade louca em seu peito. As atitudes de Vitoria para com ele não ajudavam em nada. Ela era tão doce, tão terna. Demonstrava tanto afeto e carinho por ele. Queria ficar a sós com ele. Ficava numa aflição quando ele chegava atrasado. Assim o amor por ela só aumentaria mais e o sofrimento também por não a poder ter. Se ela realmente o ama mas ainda não se apercebeu devido a sua juventude e inexperiência como sua irmã disse, será melhor que nunca se aperceba de seus sentimentos. Pois, no dia que isso acontecer as coisas começarão a ficar incontroláveis para ele….Muito dificilmente conseguirá resistir aos avanços amorosos de sua Rainha e ai, se perderá e a fará se perder e isso ele não quer. Ele irá protege-la de todos os perigos. Sendo o maior perigo o amor que ele sente por ela. Suspirou bem fundo, virando-se para a janela perdido na continuidade de seus pensamentos enquanto esperava Vitoria para o passeio…  
*******************************************************************************************  
Vitoria e Lord M passeavam lado a lado como um casal feliz e enamorado pelos jardins de Buckingham. Era uma final de manhã quente e ensolarada. Era verão e apesar de os verões em Inglaterra serem frescos invulgarmente neste ano estava a ser um verão bastante quente. O jardim estava cheio de rosas de várias cores, como também de camélias, malmequeres, açucenas e muitas outras flores que faziam com que o jardim parecesse um quadro multicolorido. Borboletas esvoaçavam pelas flores e inúmeras espécies de pássaros esvoaçavam á procura de comida. Vitoria, estava encantada com aquele quadro magnifico e Lord M ao se aperceber disso ficava feliz por ver a sua amada sorridente. A Rainha sentia a aragem morna que tinha começado a soprar acariciando-lhe a pele enquanto a luz do sol lhe iluminava o rosto. Isso a fazia sentir livre, uma menina pequena e ao lado do seu querido Lord M era como se fosse um momento mágico. Acelerou o passo ficando a alguns passos á frente de Lord M e virando-se para ele sorrindo alegremente.  
-Lord M, venha comigo! Corra comigo, brinque comigo!  
E começou a dançar, a rodopiar e a correr como se fosse uma menina pequena a quem tinha sido dado a liberdade de ser feliz nem que fosse por uns momentos.  
Lord M deixou-se estar no passo em que estava mas sorria abertamente ao ver a sua doce e adorada Vitoria tão alegre, tão feliz a seu lado.  
Vitoria, estava já bastante ofegante de tanto rodopiar, dançar e correr mas, mesmo assim ainda teve forças para dizer.  
-Este é um dos momentos mais felizes da minha curta vida Lord M. E estar a fazer isto tudo ao seu lado ainda torna tudo mais mágico, mais maravilhoso!  
Ao dizer isto, voltou-se e correu depressa, ao mesmo tempo que se virava para olhar para Lord M que sorria para ela. Nesse mesmo instante tropeçou numa pequena pedra que estava no caminho, caindo violentamente no chão com os joelhos. Lord M correu de imediato para a socorrer.  
-Senhora!  
Vitoria se virou lentamente cheia de dores nos joelhos e verificou que o vestido tinha uma mancha de sangue. De certeza que tinha ferido um dos joelhos. Lord M chegou ao pé dela ajoelhando-se para verificar se estava tudo bem. O seu rosto mostrava muita preocupação por sua doce menina.  
-Senhora! Sente-se bem? Doi muito? Perguntou pegando-lhe nas mãos com todo o carinho e fazendo uma expressão terna e doce para Vitoria.  
-Doi muito Lord M. Acho que feri um dos joelhos pois, o vestido está manchado de sangue.  
-Permita-me Senhora ver se está realmente ferido. Perguntou olhando para Vitoria á espera da sua autorização.  
-Pode ver Lord M. Estou com muitas dores.  
Lord M levantou lentamente as saias de Vitoria até á zona dos joelhos, ficando toda as suas pernas desnudas perante ele. Melbourne susteve a respiração para não mostrar o quanto isso o fazia ficar louco de desejo por ela. Verificou de imediato que o joelho da perna direita tinha uma grande ferida onde escorria sangue pela perna abaixo.  
-Senhora, tem o joelho direito muito ferido. Vou ver se tenho um lenço que possa amarrar ao joelho para estancar o sangue até chegarmos ao Palácio.  
Procurou nos bolsos dos calções, nos bolsos do casaco mas não encontrou nenhum lenço. Devia tê-lo esquecido em casa com a presa de chegar ao Palácio devido ao seu atraso.  
-Senhora infelizmente não encontro o meu lenço. Disse com uma expressão de desespero pois não queria que sua doce Vitoria ficasse assim a sangrar do joelho. Então pensou que o único jeito era tirar o casaco e rasgar uma manga da sua camisa e fazer dela um pequeno lenço para amarrar no joelho da Rainha.  
Sem demoras, tirou o casaco, largando-o no chão. Puxou com toda a força a manga da camisa do lado direito fazendo com que se rasgasse um bom bocado e atou-a com todo o carinho e delicadeza á perna de Vitoria.  
Naquele preciso momento o tempo parou para Vitoria. Seus olhos, seus sentidos, sua mente, seu coração estavam focados no rosto de Lord M, no que Lord M estava a fazer por ela. Ficar todo rasgado para lhe estancar o sangue da perna. De repente fez-se luz em sua cabeça, em seu coração e alma. Arregalou os olhos que ficaram vidrados e por eles escorreram lágrimas. Ela o amava! Sim! “ Eu amo este homem! Se é isto o amor que Feodora me falou uma vez. Eu o amo com toda a força do meu coração! Eu te amo Lord M!” Pensou para ela, enquanto ele lhe apertava delicadamente o pedaço de sua camisa á sua perna. Voltou a olhar para ela com preocupação e doçura.  
-Senhora, com este bocado de pano o sangue não escorrerá mais. Agora tente-se pôr de pé para podermos voltar ao Palácio.  
Vitoria, tentou se pôr de pé mas, a dor nos joelhos era muito forte e o seu azamboamento por tal descoberta de seus sentimentos por ele a deixavam tonta e sem forças.  
-Não consigo, Lord M. Doi muito.  
-Calculei que deveria doer muito….Senhora está a chorar! E ao dizer isto limpou-lhe as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto com os seus dedos.  
Vitoria, sentiu o toque de seus dedos em seu rosto. Isto fê-la arrepiar-se! Era tão bom sentir o toque dele! A cada segundo, Vitoria descobria que o amor que estava a sentir por ele era maior do que alguma vez ela poderia imaginar!  
-Obrigada Lord M. Mas como vou voltar para o Palácio se não consigo andar? Perguntou olhando para ele com uma expressão de dor mas ao mesmo tempo de mulher apaixonada que está olhando para o homem que acabou de descobrir que amava.  
-Não se preocupe Senhora. Eu a levarei até ao Palácio.  
E ao dizer isto pegou Vitoria em seus braços e a carregou ao colo pelo caminho de volta.  
Ela estava nas nuvens! Seu Lord M. Seu doce amor! A carregava no colo levando-a de volta ao Palácio como um cavaleiro que carrega a sua dama depois de a salvar do perigo. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele! Extasiada! Hipnotizada! Por tanto amor que sentia por ele. Naquele momento sentiu que apesar de estar ferida, não queria ir para o Palácio. Queria ficar mais algum tempo a sós com o homem que amava naquele Paraiso encantado.  
-Lord M. Sinto-me um bocado tonta.  
Lord M olhou-a com pavor.  
-Senhora. Vamos parar então de imediato! E avistando um pequeno banco de pedra no caminho do jardim sentou-a lá. Depois sentou-se de seguida ao lado dela. Olhou para ela com devera preocupação.  
-Senhora. E, agora? Como se sente?  
-Estou um pouco melhor Lord M. Obrigada! Disse sorrindo para ele e pegando-lhe na mão.  
Ele olhou para ela com ternura.  
-De nada Senhora! Eu faria qualquer coisa por si. Nem que fosse preciso ir até ao fim do mundo mas, não a deixava em perigo. E, ao dizer isto, suspirou profundamente e desviando olhar para que ela não percebesse no seu rosto o quanto ele se preocupava, o quanto ele a amava.  
Enquanto Vitoria aguardava para que a dor diminuísse um pouco, Lord M avistou no céu um bando de gralhas. Estas aves eram as preferidas dele. Como ele adorava ficar horas as observando.   
-Senhora, está a ver aquele bando de aves?  
-Sim Lord M vejo.  
-São gralhas. Estas aves são extremamente inteligentes. Por exemplo, quando elas voam muito em volta das árvores quer dizer que não tardará muito em chover. Nunca falharam! Adoro ficar a observá-las! Às vezes sou capaz de estar mais de 1h a vê-las no céu. As gralhas dão-me prazer!  
-Eu não gosto muito dessas aves para ser sincera Lord M Disse Vitoria completamente rendida ao rosto do seu amado.  
Melbourne ficou espantado com tal afirmação.  
-Não gosta Senhora? Fico bastante surpreso. Volto a dizer….Estas aves são muito especiais. Sabia que elas acasalam para a vida?  
Vitoria, arregalou bem os olhos de espanto.  
-Não Lord M não sabia. Então quer dizer que amam um só para a vida toda?  
Melbourne virou o seu rosto para Vitoria e olhando para ela com muito profundidade e doçura.  
-Sim Senhora. Eles só amam uma vez na vida. São fieis e leais a quem amam…  
Enquanto Lord M falava sobre as suas gralhas Vitoria olhava para ele com amor e devoção. Cada pormenor de seu rosto era amado por ela .Como ele era polido e refinado. Os seus cabelos grisalhos e ondulados. Suas sobrancelhas grossas e escuras. Suas rugas que lhe davam um charme irresistível e seus olhos grandes, doces e expressivos…. Ela amava tudo nele! Ele era definitivamente a sua gralha e naquele dia no preciso momento em que ele a tinha socorrido da queda ela tinha acasalado com ele para a vida. No entanto, o sono acabou por lhe invadir o corpo e Vitoria acabou por adormecer com a cabeça encostada ao ombro de Lord M e se agarrando a seu braço. Melbourne que continuava a falar das suas amigas e fieis gralhas sentiu de repente a cabeça de Vitoria em seu ombro e o calor do seu corpo encostado ao seu corpo. Parou de falar e olhou para ela com tamanho amor e ternura. Ficando assim a velar o seu sono. Amando-a em silêncio. O cheiro a rosas de seus cabelos o embriagou. Sua pele branca e sedosa o fizeram estremecer e a sua boca pequena e carnuda fizeram- no ficar louco de desejo. Se pudesse beijaria aquela boca o dia todo. Se perderia no sabor dela. Ele a amava tanto! Sabia que seria desrespeito mas ela estava a dormir. E ele não estava a conseguir resistir. Então, muito ao de leve beijou os cabelos de Vitoria e por uns instantes deixou seu nariz agarrado ao aroma de seu cabelo. Se não podia beijar boca dela pelo menos os cabelos…. Vitoria, começou a murmurar algo enquanto dormia e Lord M abaixou a sua cabeça muito devagarinho para não acordá-la. Tentava ouvir o que ela dizia enquanto dormia.  
-Lord M….Lord M…meu querido….  
Ele ficou extasiado! Ela falava o seu nome enquanto dormia! Ficou de tal maneira perturbado que respirou fundo o ar refrescante daquele jardim e pôs-se de novo a observar as gralhas enquanto Vitoria continuava a dormir. Era melhor assim. Se não ainda cometeria a loucura de a pegar nos braços e beijá-la toda!  
Vitoria, ainda dormiu mais um pouco até que despertou. Ao abrir os olhos a primeira imagem que viu foi Lord M muito atento a observar aquelas aves.  
-Peço Desculpa Lord M por ter adormecido.  
-Não tem de pedir desculpa Senhora. De certeza que lhe fez bem  
-Sim fez Lord M mas eu fiz de si travesseiro…. Disse corando muito de vergonha.  
-Não tem importância nenhuma Senhora. Sempre que quiser pode utilizar o meu ombro de travesseiro. Disse aquilo levantando levemente as suas sobrancelhas. Vitoria, riu-se descontraidamente.  
-Bem, mas acho que é melhor voltarmos ao Palácio. Tem de desinfetar essa ferida Senhora. Acha que consegue se pôr de pè?  
-Vou tentar Lord M  
Vitoria, tentou mas a dor no joelho continuava intensa. Melbourne ao ver que ela ainda não conseguia andar pelo próprio pé, levantou-se e pegou-a de novo ao colo.  
-Muito bem Senhora. Terei de levá-la até ao Palácio ao colo.  
-Obrigada Lord M.  
-De nada Senhora! Sempre ás ordens!  
Pelo caminho Vitoria voltou a aninhar-se nos braços de Lord M. Desta vez encostando a sua cabeça entre o ombro e o peito de Lord M. Sentiu o seu aroma. O seu cheiro. A homem e isso fê-la sentir algo estranho que se espalhou pelo seu corpo inteiro incidindo entre as pernas. Corou com a sensação. Lord M reparou no seu corar e perguntou preocupado.  
-Está tudo bem Senhora?  
-Sim Lord M. Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe.  
Quando chegaram ao Palácio. Vitoria, foi levada de mediato para os seus aposentos e o médico real foi chamado. Este fez-lhe um curativo e disse que a Rainha tinha tido um pequeno entorse no joelho direito. Teria de ficar 1 semana em repouso.  
Lord M mandou um bilhete ao seu mordomo para que lhe enviasse uma camisa nova para trocar aquela que tinha ficado inutilizada por ter rasgado a manga para o curativo do joelho de Vitoria. Acabou por passar o dia todo com Vitoria, contando-lhe histórias e lendo-lhe um livro. Nada mais nada menos que Ivanhoe de Sir Walter Scott. Jantou com a Rainha nos seus aposentos e quando já eram horas tardias da noite se despediu dela recolhendo-se para os seus aposentos no Palácio.  
Vitoria, foi deitada em sua cama com a ajuda de Lezhen. Quando esta saiu, Vitoria levantou-se com muito custo pois, o joelho direito ainda lhe doía muito e, foi pegar o seu diário secreto começando a escrever nele.  
Buckingham Palace, 30 de Julho de 1837  
Eu amo-o! Amo-o Tanto! Como é bom amar! Amar este homem doce, meigo, terno e dedicado! Amo tudo nele. Cada pormenor de seu rosto. Cada pormenor de seu corpo. Cada pormenor de sua personalidade. A sua voz doce, quente, sensual que me faz arrepiar o corpo todo e sentir sensações desconhecidas. Tal como o seu cheiro particular. Que hoje me pôs a sentir algo estranho entre as pernas. Será que faz parte do que estou a sentir? Será o tal desejo que minha irmã Feodora me falou? Se for quero que ele me acalme esse calor. Quero que me apague esse fogo que sinto cada vez que estou junto a ele. Quero que me abrace, me beije e….me faça mulher em seus braços. Não sei como isso se processa. Só sei que o Homem se põe em cima da mulher e que dá muito prazer. Segundo o que Feodora também me disse. Queria tanto ir ter contigo aos teus aposentos e dormir em teus braços meu amor! Sim meu amor…Minha vida…Minha alma…. Minha outra metade…Meu tudo…Meu Lord M…..Meu William…..Meu amor…Meu único e primeiro amor! Sou como uma gralha. Acasalei contigo para a vida Lord M.  
Vitoria, fechou o diário. Guardou-o no seu esconderijo e voltou para a cama. Mas não ia adiantar. Ela sabia que não ia dormir e que iria pensar nele a noite toda. Suspirou e disse como uma oração.  
-Dorme bem meu amor. Meu Lord M  
No meio do corredor nos aposentos que Vitoria tinha dado a Lord M. Ele estava sentado junto á janela do quarto bebendo um copo de brandy enquanto olhava para as estrelas e, também como uma oração de amor disse.  
-Dorme bem meu amor. Dorme bem minha doce e adorada Vitoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. A partir de agora as coisas vão começar a aquecer mas ainda um pouco lentamente. Quem gostou ponha um Kudo!!


	8. Uma Deusa á luz do luar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Vitoria descobre quais os sentimentos de Lord M por ela....

Vitoria, fechou os olhos novamente. Sentiu que as forças começavam a se esvair e, que a morte não tardava mas, mesmo assim tentou arrancar de dentro de si toda a energia que lhe restava para contar tudo o que tinha para dizer ás suas filhas. Vicky segurava na mão de Vitoria com um brilho no olhar. Ela dentro de si já sabia qual o segredo que sua mãe lhe queria contar. Sempre o soube. Desde muito pequena mas, para sua proteção preferiu ignorar essa verdade dentro do seu peito. Por sua vez, Helena estava escandalizada! Como a mãe poderia ter amado um homem muito mais velho que ela e ainda por cima seu Primeiro-Ministro. O amor dela deveria ter sido só para seu pai, Albert! Virando-se com uma expressão de indignação para a sua mãe.  
-Por favor minha mãe! Como pode gostar de um homem assim tão velho! Ainda bem que meu pai apareceu na sua vida!  
Vicky virou-se com um olhar fulminante para Helena  
-Deixa a nossa mãe continuar o que nos tem para dizer! E já agora minha irmã. Qual é o problema de ela ter amado Lord M? Ele era um homem muito bonito e doce.  
Virou-se para a mãe e com ternura no olhar e apertando a mão da mãe com mais força.  
-Minha mãe, continue a contar-nos a sua história. Como ficaram os seus sentimentos por Lord M? Foram só platónicos ou chegaram a algo mais intimo? Perguntou sabendo já a resposta dentro de si. Que sim, sua mãe e Lord M tinham sido íntimos um do outro como homem e mulher.  
Vitoria, respirou fundo com dificuldade e perdendo-se de novo nas suas memórias começou de novo a destapar o véu de seu passado.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Tinha-se passado quase um ano desde que Vitoria descobrira que amava Lord M. No entanto, o medo de não ser correspondida e de sentir o seu coração fragmentado em mil pedaços fê-la esconder o seu amor por ele dentro do peito amando-o em segredo. Ansiava todos os dias por cada segundo que passava com ele. Só naquelas horas é que se sentia feliz, completa e mulher. Mulher que ama e que só quer estar ao lado do homem que arrebatou o seu coração para toda a eternidade. Faltava exatamente duas semanas para a sua coroação. Apesar de ter- se tornado Rainha praticamente há 1 ano atrás a sua coroação só se realizaria agora. Antes porém teria direito a um baile onde estaria como convidado de honra o herdeiro do trono da Russia.  
Vitoria, resolvera passar uma semana em Windsor antes da coroação. Seria uma semana para descansar e recarregar energias e a outra para os preparativos da coroação. Entre os quais estava a elaboração do discurso que faria. Partira para Windsor logo bem cedo. Ia acompanhada de suas damas de companhia. Emma e Harriett. Da sua camareira, Skerrett e de Lord Alfred. Lord M iria-se juntar a ela pela hora do jantar pois, tinha que estar presente a mais uma reunião parlamentar. Depois de se instalar no castelo, Vitoria andou um pouco pelos jardins com Harriett e Emma e depois passou o resto da tarde a ler o livro que Lord M lhe tinha oferecido. Sensibilidade e Bom Senso de Jane Austen. Autora que Vitoria adorava e admirava em certa medida. Quando se aproximava da hora do jantar e da chegada de seu amor, Lord M, Vitoria, foi trocar de roupa. Queria estar linda, sedutora e provocante para seu Primeiro-Ministro. Inconscientemente era uma forma de chamar a atenção dele e de o seduzir de forma a lhe fazer nascer desejo dentro dele por ela. Pediu a Skerrett que lhe ajudasse a vestir um vestido cor de vinho em veludo com um decote bastante generoso se poder chamar isso. O decote era de tal forma que os seios de Vitoria que estavam comprimidos debaixo do espartilho quase que saltavam para fora daquele decote. O cabelo foi-lhe preço de lado com um cacho de canudos a caírem-lhe pelo ombro direito. Ao pescoço um lindo colar de diamantes. E, pronto! Estava pronta para o jantar e para Lord M que já deveria ter chegado. Saiu apressadamente do quarto ao encontro dele no salão. Enquanto percorria os corredores do castelo, o coração de Vitoria batia a uma velocidade de cruzeiro e seu estomago se revirava em uma espécie de friozinho delicioso que só sentia quando estava com ele. Ao chegar ao salão, viu-o de pé, olhando pela janela para os frondosos jardins de Windsor. Os olhos dela de imediato se iluminaram, correndo ao encontro dele.  
\- Lord M! Que bom que chegou a tempo do jantar. E ao dizer isto pegou nas mãos grandes e quentes de Lord M com toda a delicadeza e doçura.  
-Senhora, eu disse que viria para o jantar e como vê cumpri com a promessa.  
-Sim eu sei Lord M. E para mim os momentos mais felizes do dia é quando está ao meu lado. Acariciou as mãos dele e olhou-o com tal paixão nos olhos que Lord M corou.  
-Senhora. Fico extremamente lisonjeado. Para mim também é um prazer estar consigo. Mas, agora deveríamos ir para a mesa. Está na hora do jantar ser servido.  
-Claro Lord M! Vamos então!  
Vitoria, pegou-lhe no braço. Foram ambos até á mesa de braço dado, sorrindo um para o outro. Quem os visse diria que era um casal enamorado. Vitoria sentou-se á cabeceira da mesa enquanto que Lord M ficou sentado á sua direita, sendo os restantes lugares ocupados pela comitiva que Vitoria levou para Windsor. Durante o jantar Lord M quase não abriu a boca e quem olhasse para ele viria que algo o perturbava. E, de facto perturbava! Aquele decote de Vitoria estava-o a pôr louco! Era tão pronunciado! De tal forma que se Vitoria subisse os braços os seus seios saltariam daquele decote. Melbourne estava literalmente em brasa. Se não fosse a mesa. Qualquer um viria a sua ereção bastante visível nas suas calças. Literalmente o seu pénis queria saltar da breguilha. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e enfiou a cara no prato se concentrando única e exclusivamente na comida. Harriett olhou para Melbourne. E achando estranho aquele seu comportamento.  
-Lord Melbourne, sente-se bem? Está tão pálido e a suar frio.  
-Não Duquesa! Eu estou bem! É só cansaço. Hoje a sessão Parlamentar foi bastante complicada.  
-Sim eu sei Lord Melbourne. Meu marido hoje pela manhã comentou comigo que seria um debate bastante acesso.  
Enquanto Vitoria ouvia a conversa entre Lord M e Harriett um pouco de vinho de seu copo caiu no seu decote e escorreu por entre o decote indo se aninhar entre os seus seios. Ela pegou no guardanapo e tentou limpar, tentando enfiar o guardanapo um pouco dentro do decote. Aquilo literalmente foi a gota de água para o esforço titânico que Melbourne fez o jantar todo! A sua mente, o seu coração e o seu corpo gritavam por aqueles seios! Como queria ser ele a limpá-los do vinho. Como queria ver aqueles seios belos que sua doce Vitoria deveria ter! Ele tinha de sair dali de imediato! A sua ereção estava de tal maneira descontrolada que não tardaria a ejacular para as calças. Levantou-se da mesa num rompante.  
-Senhora. Peço imensa desculpa mas terei de me retirar. Estou-me a sentir um pouco indisposto.  
Vitoria, olhou para ele com tamanha preocupação.  
-Lord M! Precisa de ajuda? Se quiser eu o acompanho!  
-Não! Não é necessário Senhora. Basta eu me deitar um pouco e isto passará. Eu consigo ir sozinho até aos meus aposentos.  
E saiu literalmente correndo, deixando todas as pessoas que estavam á mesa estupefactas com o seu comportamento.  
Melbourne correu que nem uma seta até chegar aos seus aposentos mas, era tarde demais. A meio do caminho tinha ejaculado para as suas calças. Aquilo nunca lhe tinha acontecido durante a vida toda! Só mesmo Vitoria para lhe despertar tal desejo. Um desejo louco, abrasador! Sentou-se na poltrona e um turbilhão de pensamentos lhe vieram á cabeça. De há 1 ano para cá sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Principalmente seu coração. Tinha amado aquela jovem mal seus olhos pousaram nela e, desde ai que seu coração, seu pensamento e seu corpo nunca mais foram os mesmos. No inicio ainda conseguira extravasar todo aquele desejo por ela na casa de Ma Fletcher ou com as nobres de quem era amigo intimo mas, depois nunca mais o conseguira! Nenhuma mulher o conseguia despertar e, mesmo que tivesse ereto pensando em Vitoria logo murchava se visse outra mulher á sua frente mesmo que estivesse nua. Só Vitoria. Passara o ultimo ano com constantes ereções. Cada vez que a via ficava assim. Na maioria das vezes conseguia disfarçar e ninguém percebia mas, desta vez tinha sido impossível. Há muito tempo que não tinha uma ereção tão forte. Só mesmo quando tinha vinte e poucos anos acontecera tal coisa. Agora desta forma ao ponto de não se aguentar e de ejacular nas calças. Nunca! Ele bebeu um copo de brandy de um trago só e pôde constatar que no último ano tinha passado mais tempo com o seu pénis ereto do que em estado normal. De tal forma que ás vezes até lhe doía. Tal era o desejo contido nele.   
*******************************************************************************************  
O resto do serão Vitoria passou-o a jogar Whist com Harriett, Emma e Lord Alfred. Perdeu todas as partidas já que seu pensamento estava em Lord M. Sentia-se deveras preocupada com a saúde dele. Quando saíra da mesa estava tão pálido! Parecia uma folha de papel de tão branco. Mandou que lhe levassem um chá de cidreira para o ajudar na indisposição. A vontade dela era sair daquela mesa e correr até aos aposentos dele e cuidar dele, dar-lhe carinho, amor, ternura mas, não podia. Ele ainda não sabia que ela o amava. Ela tinha medo de o dizer. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada. De ele não lhe retribuir o amor que sentia por ele. Se ao menos soubesse que ele a amava! Suspirou e levantando-se da mesa.  
-Senhoras. Lord Alfred, vou-me retirar para os meus aposentos.  
-Com certeza Senhora! Boa Noite! Disseram os três em uníssono.  
Vitoria, foi mudada com a ajuda de Skerrett. Vestiu uma camisa de dormir de algodão muito fino e de alças. A camisa era de tal forma leve que seu corpo via-se á transparência na totalidade. Era uma noite particularmente quente de Verão. Não fazia tanto calor em Inglaterra já há bastantes anos. Vitoria, deitou-se mas, o sono nunca chegou. Sua mente só pensava em Lord M.” Como ele estaria? Estaria melhor da indisposição?” Pensou. Levantou-se da cama. Deveria já ser madrugada. Pôs um xaile pelos ombros e acendendo uma vela saiu dos seus aposentos. Percorreu o corredor até chegar á janela que ficava ao fundo do corredor. Adorava a vista do campo através daquela janela. Era uma vista magnifica e que a acalmava sempre que ia para lá comtempla-la mesmo de noite já que tinha uma visão privilegiada com a ajuda do céu estrelado e da lua.  
Melbourne também não conseguira dormir. Dera mil voltas em sua cama e nada de dormir. Levantou-se vestindo o seu roupão brocado e saiu do quarto vagueando pelos corredores. De repente avistou Vitoria. Seu coração saiu-lhe do peito naquele momento e mais uma vez ficou com uma tremenda ereção. Vitoria, estava linda! Meia virada para a janela, todo o seu corpo era visível naquela camisa transparente. Todos os seus contornos. Seus ombros estreitos e delicados, sua cintura de pilão, suas ancas generosas, seu rabo bem torneado e duro, suas costas perfeitas, suas coxas bem torneadas e delineadas, seu ventre, seus seios pequenos mas firmes com seus bicos retesados fazendo com que o tecido da camisa levantasse um pouco nessa zona e finalmente, a imagem que mais perturbou Melbourne, o sexo de Vitoria. Aquele monte escuro. Dava para se perceber que era bem dotada de pelos naquela zona. Ele estremeceu dos pés a cabeça. Engoliu em seco mais de umas vintes vezes mas, não conseguia sair dali. Seus olhos, seu corpo pediam-lhe aquela visão celestial! Vitoria, virou-se para apanhar o xaile que lhe tinha caído no chão. Melbourne escondeu-se atrás da parede e, quando ela voltou para a janela se sentando no parapeito a alça da sua camisa descaiu revelando-lhe o seio direito. Este era perfeito aos olhos de Melbourne. Pequeno e firme. A auréola era de um rosado muito leve e o bico grande e carnudo e retesado com o contacto do ar. Melbourne ficou completamente hipnotizado com tal visão! Sua doce Vitoria parecia uma Deusa Grega á luz do luar! Seu desejo aumentou de uma forma alucinante. Como ele queria pegar aquele seio e acaricia-lo, beijá-lo, chupar aquele bico carnudo. Como ele queria tocar no corpo dela, possui-la lentamente pela noite toda! Ele não aguentava mais estar ali. Saiu a correr que nem um louco até sair do castelo. Tinha que apanhar ar senão morreria de tanto desejo, de tanto amor que sentia por Vitoria. Vagueou pelos jardins de Windsor. Enquanto vagueava pelos jardins seu pensamento, seus sentidos estavam presos á imagem do corpo de Vitoria. Parou no meio do caminho, fechando os olhos. Naquele preciso momento só queria agarrar as ancas da Rainha com as suas mãos, puxá-la contra si, beijar aquela boca pequena e carnuda. Saciar-se nos seus seios. Beijar o interior das coxas de Vitoria e provar o mel de seu sexo. E depois…..Depois penetrá-la docemente e fazê-la sua para toda a eternidade. Imitiu um grunhido de desejo e frustração e continuou a caminhar incessantemente. Sentia-se ficar doente. Não doente por um vírus ou uma bactéria mas, doente de amor. Começou a sentir calafrios mas, continuou a caminhar de forma que a aragem da madrugada aplacassem aquele fogo, aquele desejo, aquele amor que sentia por ela. Deambulou pelos jardins até amanhecer. Quando voltou deitou-se. Sentia-se fraco. Levou a mão á testa. Parecia estar com febre. Definitivamente estava doente de amor, amor por ela, Vitoria.  
*******************************************************************************************   
No outro dia de manhã Lord M não apareceu na hora do pequeno-almoço, nem nas duas horas seguintes. Vitoria, estava deveras preocupada com seu doce Primeiro-Ministro e, não escondia de ninguém tal preocupação. Andava pela sala de um lado para outro num frenesim de preocupação. Virou-se para Lord Alfred.  
-Lord Alfred, Por favor Veja se está tudo bem com Lord M. Ele não apareceu para o pequeno-almoço, nem agora. Como ontem se sentiu indisposto talvez tenha acontecido algo. Disse Vitoria com um olhar angustiado para Lord Alfred.  
-Esteja descansada senhora. Irei agora mesmo aos aposentos de Lord Melbourne ver se está tudo bem. E ao dizer isto retirou-se fazendo uma vénia á Rainha.  
Harriett e Emma entreolharam-se como que percebendo os sentimentos da Rainha por seu Primeiro-Ministro. Emma chegou-se ao pé da Rainha tentando confortá-la.  
-Não se preocupe senhora. Lord Melbourne deve ter adormecido. Vai ver que ainda está a dormir.  
-Emma, espero que tenha razão mas….mas meu coração diz-me que se passa algo.  
Lord Alfred voltou num passo bem apressado e sua cara mostrava muita preocupação.  
-Senhora, bati á porta e ninguém me respondia então, tomei a liberdade de entrar e encontrei Lord Melbourne ardendo em febre no quarto. Até está delirando.  
Vitoria, levou uma de suas mãos á boca e fazendo uma expressão de horror.  
-Meu querido Lord M doente! Lord Alfred chame de imediato o médico real. E ao dizer isto correu que nem uma louca até aos aposentos de Lord M. Quando chegou lá sentou-se á beira da cama, agarrou-lhe a mão e tocou-lhe na testa. Melbourne escaldava de febre literalmente.  
-Meu Deus! Lord M está ardendo em febre! Harriett peça para me trazerem uma bacia com água fria e um pano. Rápido!  
Harriett saiu apressada a fim de ir pedir o que a Rainha pediu. Pouco tempo depois entrava Skerrett com uma grande bacia de água e um pano. Vitoria, mergulhou o pano na água, espremeu e pôs este na testa de Lord M para lhe aliviar um pouco a febre. O médico não tardou a chegar. Quando entrou no quarto fez a reverência á Rainha que lhe falou com ângustia e preocupação.  
-Por Favor Dr. Veja que de mal padece Lord Melbourne. Ele está com muita febre.  
-Esteja descansada Vossa Alteza. Irei de imediato ver o Primeiro-Ministro.  
O médico examinou com muita minúcia Melbourne mas, quanto mais o examinava mais a sua expressão era fechada e surpresa. Quando terminou, virou-se para Vitoria e com um ar de incredulidade-  
-Vossa Alteza, Lord Melbourne não tem nenhuma doença do foro físico. Tudo indica que seja do foro emocional. Tal vez tenha um cansaço extremo ou algo o perturbe de tal forma que lhe provocou esta febre.   
-Mas, não há nada que se possa fazer para o curar dessa febre emocional? Perguntou Vitoria com o medo estampado no rosto.  
-Nada senhora. A única coisa é pôr-lhe compressas de água fria na testa, mudar-lhe as roupas frequentemente devido aos suadoiros e hidrata-lo com água ou chá de cidreira.   
Vitoria, agradeceu ao médico que saiu de imediato dos aposentos. Esta virou-se para Skerrett.  
-Skerrett arranje-me mais uma bacia de água fria e panos, duas mudas de roupa caso seja preciso e chá de cidreira. Harriett, Emma e Lord Alfred, mal Skerrett me traga o que pedi desejo que me deixem a sós com Lord M, eu própria cuidarei dele.  
-Mas senhora, não está a pensar mudar-lhe as roupas do corpo caso seja necessário? Perguntou Harriett com um olhar escandalizado.  
-Por acaso estou. Penso que não será necessário mas se for o farei. Não fiquem tão escandalizados. Aqui estará uma enfermeira não uma mulher. Mas, já agora quero todos de boca fechada! Nada de contar á Duquesa, a Conrroy ou a quem quer que seja.  
-Com certeza Senhora. Esteja descansada. Disseram todos em uníssono mas mostrando preocupação e ao mesmo tempo a confirmarem as suspeitas que tinham. A rainha amava seu Primeiro-Ministro.  
Quando Skerrett trouxe o que Vitoria pediu, todos saíram do quarto deixando Vitoria a sós com Melbourne.  
Vitoria, olhou para Melbourne com doçura e passando a mão pelo rosto de Melbourne que escaldava de febre.  
-Vou cuidar de ti meu amor.  
Durante todo o dia Vitoria ficou ao lado de Lord M, cuidando dele. Mudou-lhe frequentemente as compressas que lhe colocava na testa e lhe dava chá de cidreira segurando na sua cabeça e fazendo com que ele engolisse pequenos goles de chá. Quando chegou ao fim do dia, William estava ensopado em suor e a febre não havia maneira de baixar. Vitoria, sentiu que não teria outro remédio senão lhe mudar de roupa. Naquele momento sentiu um arrepio pela coluna acima e seu coração acelerou fortemente em seu peito. Iria ver o homem que amava nu e isso estava-lhe a causar sensações intensas. Começou por lhe tirar o colete e depois a camisa, ficando Lord M nu da cintura para cima. Vitoria, ofegou e sentiu uma quentura entre suas coxas, lá no âmago de seu corpo. Ficou por momentos extasiada a olhar para o peito de Lord M. Apesar de já ter 59 anos, não aparentava o corpo da maioria dos Lordes de sua idade que já tinham um peito meio flácido e barrigas proeminentes. Pelo contrário, Lord M tinha um peito amplo, forte e musculado, cheio de pelos escuros e uma barriga lisa. Seus braços eram fortes e musculados. Vitoria, tentou não olhar para aquela miragem dos deuses e conseguiu vestir-lhe a camisa de dormir. A seguir teria de lhe tirar as calças e isso fez com que ela ficasse sem ar e com o rosto rubro. Com as mãos a tremer abriu-lhe as calças e puxou-as, ficando Lord M só em cuecas. Ela reparou que Melbourne mesmo doente tinha o seu membro algo excitado e que dava para ver que era bem dotado. Sentiu seu corpo pegar fogo com aquela miragem já que sua irmã Feodora nas inúmeras cartas que partilharam entre ambas falando em intimidades, ela tinha mencionado que quando um homem ficava com desejo pela mulher ficava com o membro maior como se quisesse saltar das calças. Lord M estava doente e mesmo assim excitado! “O que teria o levado a ficar assim mesmo cheio de febre?” Pensou para ela e engolindo em seco toda aquela torrente de sentimentos e sensações físicas que estava a sentir por ver o corpo dele tão intimamente. Deixou-o ficar com as cuecas e puxou a camisa de dormir para baixo e voltou a tapá-lo com os lençóis. Quando estava a acabar de aconchega-lo percebeu que ele começara a delirar de novo e de forma bem agitada. Tentou acalmá-lo pondo-lhe outra compressa na testa e chegou-se um pouco mais ao pé dele para tentar perceber o que ele falava em seus delírios.  
-Vitoria…..Vitoria….Meu amor….Minha doce menina……te amo….Preciso de ti….Preciso saciar-me em tua boca……Meu Deus ajude-me! Como a desejo!  
Vitoria, sentiu o quarto a andar á roda. Sentiu seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, seu coração acelerar tanto no peito que até doía. Lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelas faces abaixo e um sorriso luminoso surgiu em seus lábios. Meu Deus! Ele amava-a! Ele amava-a tanto quanto ela o amava! Tal como ela ele guardava aquele sentimento no peito talvez por medo de ser rejeitado. Levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada ao lado dele e foi até á janela tentar acalmar aquele turbilhão de felicidade que se tinha apoderado de seu coração. Chorou, riu, rodopiou como uma menina tal era a felicidade! Agora que sabia que ele a amava, só tinha de tomar coragem e declarar-lhe o seu amor por ele! Tinha-o de fazer ali em Windsor, antes de voltarem para Buckingham e para a coroação. Mal ele se recuperasse da sua febre emocional ela lhe declararia o seu amor por ele. De repente susteve a sua respiração e arregalou os olhos.” A febre emocional dele tinha a ver com o amor que ele sentia por ela e que não podia expressar!” Pensou e isso a fez ficar ainda mais emocionada. Correu de novo para se sentar á cabeceira da cama, pegou na mão dele e beijou-a com todo o carinho e ternura.  
-Também te amo Lord M. Nem imagina o quanto!  
Vitoria decidiu continuar a cuidar dele também pela noite a dentro. Pediu que o jantar lhe fosse servido no quarto onde Melbourne estava. Quando já era tarde da noite e pensou que todo o mundo já se tinha recolhido, foi até ao seu quarto e pegou no seu diário secreto levando-o para o quarto onde Lord M estava.  
Windsor, 17 de Junho de 1838  
Hoje eu sinto-me a mulher mais afortunada á face da Terra! Hoje descobri que o homem que eu amo, o homem a quem eu dei o meu coração também me ama! Meu coração não cabe no peito de tanta felicidade que sinto! Só sei que quando ele recuperar de sua febre emocional, que penso que seja por minha causa, eu irei- lhe confessar o meu amor por ele. Como anseio por ele me tomar nos braços e beijar meus lábios! Quero sentir o calor de seu abraço, seu cheiro e recostar-me naquele peito tão perfeito e apetecível! Hoje viu-o praticamente nu! Meu Deus! Como ele é lindo! Tem um peito e braços fortes e musculados e….naquele sitio é bem dotado! E estava algo excitado! MEU DEUS! Devia ser a pensar em mim em seus delírios de febre! Sim só poderia ser porque a seguir balbuciou o meu nome e disse que me amava e que me desejava. Foi assim que descobri os seus sentimentos por mim. Se eu soubesse há mais tempo que ele me amava já me tinha declarado e não teria sofrido horrores este ano que passou guardando o meu amor por ele dentro de meu peito. Hoje ficarei a noite toda de vigilia a cuidar dele e amanhã se continuar com febre continuarei aqui de pedra e cal a cuidar dele até ficar bom e depois…..Declararei meu amor a ele. Te amo tanto meu querido, doce e gentil Lord M!  
Quando acabou de escrever no diário secreto, voltou aos seus aposentos guardando-o no esconderijo que tinha arranjado para ele ali em Windsor. Depois voltou para junto de Melbourne levando um livro para ler enquanto cuidava dele. No entanto, o sono apertou de tal maneira que Vitoria acabou por cambalear e quase cair da cama. Então, pensando que não haveria mal nenhum deitou-se ao lado de Melbourne, beijou-lhe a mão e acabou por adormecer de mão dada com ele. Ao lado do homem que amava mais que tudo na vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpa pela demora mas estou em altura de exames na faculdade e quase não tenho tempo. Espero que gostem do capitulo! Quem gostou ponha um kudo por favor! Os próximos quatro capitulos que publicarei serão da minha outra Historia "Um Amor para a vida"

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, aqui está a segunda história que tinha prometido sobre a Rainha Victoria e Lord Melbourne. Um grande segredo Victoria vai revelar a Helena, mudando sua vida por completo... Quem gostar por favor pôr um Kudo no final do capitulo!


End file.
